Letters From The Sky
by journalofpsycho
Summary: Evelyn loves to hunt. It's her hobby. But one day when she went to hunt with her little sister she found her bow and arrows are gone. Turns out Edmund himself took it. But why is that? Does Edmund have a little secret that is untold?
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE **

I never believe in fairytales. I never believe that you can wish something to star, and it will happen. I never believe that one day.

One day.

My life can change drastically.

Without even me knowing.

I never believe in second chances. I never believe that rain will bring luck. I never believe that one day, the things we wanted in the past can easily we get in the future.

I never believe in sparks.

I never believe in anything except my principals.

But I believe in something weird though.

Letters from the sky.

If I cry, I believe that the sky will speak to me and give me a way out from the pain.

If I'm happy, I believe that the sky will send down something that will keep me happy. And I can tell everything to the sky, just like it's my best friend.

I feel like the sky can speak to me.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first story of Narnia. I had this story in my head and I couldn't help but type it as soon as I got the idea and I thought 'why not publish it?', so.. I don't expect so much reviews on here. But, giving responds and give some advice or critics would mean a lot. **

**AND, this is my story about Narnia. I don't care if in the book the character 'Edmund' for example is blonde. In this story I want it just like Skandar's in the movies. I don't care if my story is dramatic, or maybe not even close to how the novel describes the Narnia itself. It's a fanfiction you know, explore YOUR imagination and SHARE IT.**

** Just read it, you know. Let's explore my imagination, shall we? Sorry for the wrong english and stuff btw. HUAHAHAHAHA -_-**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

Summer really is amazing when you can feel it until your bones. You can feel the wind rushing in your veins. People love summer so much, including me. Why? Because here is the thing I know about summer: _happiness._

Summer brings happiness to the people who are waiting for it. People love the scent, people love the bright sun, the blue sky, and the warm breeze that flies pass through them.

Like my sister Kate, for example. She loves to play with her friends in summer. They can freely play with anything around them in a case where it's still safe. They love to play in the woods, just to climb the trees, playing with their wooden swords, pick some blueberries along the way or even go for a camp. She's still twelve, yet has an armored soul. Like a gentlemen.

For me. I love to hunt.

I live in an amazing country, full of magic inside it. And you know what? I've never felt the magic. Of course you could see talking animals in here, such as fauns, centaurs, beavers, mouses, and so much more. I have a few friends that are Narnian creatures. I have to admit they are all fine. They are all nice and most of the times, they helped me got through my difficultness in the pass.

But what I meant by that is that, I've never felt the magic for myself. For my life. For my happiness. To bright up my dull days.

I have a friend named Aden. He is a male faun lived not far away from my house. He helped me so many times until I couldn't even count it with my own fingers. He helped me when my father passed away a couple of years ago. We broke ever since and he was the one who lent my family some money to survive in this cruel world. And with those money my mother decided to open up a bakery. Ever since then I just didn't treat him as my best friend but also as my father. Second amazing father.

I've always had problems with my mother. She is such beautiful lady, yet her expectations didn't have boundaries. Sure she is not a kind of mother that would willingly find another opposite sex and get all his money for herself. But instead she is a kind of mother that acts like she doesn't care about what her daughters are up to. She spends her times making some cakes or breads for people's orders, but before that, she used to sit on her rocking chair for hours with her eyes stare at nothing but the house floor and day dreaming that she was a lady she once used to be. That her life was not as miserable as now.

We are not that poor, you know. But we are practically just don't want to spend so much money at useless stuff that eventually will be thrown. Sure there were days where we didn't eat much so I went to hunt, but those days were long gone.

Our money comes from the bakery my mom is running, and animals that I got from hunting. And it's not talking animals that I love to hunt. If it is, the Narnians could have killed me.

I'd sell it in the market or just ask a few of my friends to help me to sell it if I didn't have time and have to help my mom in the bakery.

Speaking about hunting, there are two reasonable reasons why I love to hunt. First, because I had to when my mom hadn't opened up a bakery, so my family and I could have a decent meals.

Second, because it's my passion.

When my father was alive, he often dragged me to the woods whether I like it or not to show me that life was not as heaven as it seems. He told me that hunting could get through you with depression. It turns it into passion. Passion to catch something. Passion to get something. And that's all I need from now on.

I love to hunt with bows and arrows. My mother used to yell at my father and I for going to the woods too often just to hunt and she said I'm a girl and I shouldn't have done such things and because it was a dangerous stuff to do for a girl. I needed to fix my mannerism, that was all I was told as a young girl.

So, when I was twelve, I made my own bows and arrows. My father helped me that time. It started with a simple bow and arrow that we first made. I thanked him a lot for helping me. I ran back home bringing it along the way. I held it tight in my hands because I was afraid that it would break. Or afraid that someone, or even something would steal it away from me. But when I got home, my mother found out and burnt it. I cried like a baby.

But I made a new one.

This time, it was very simple.

And I didn't mine as long as it works.

I went to the woods at midday. I gathered some branches that I found. I used those techniques that my father showed me when we made my first bow and arrow. It turned out way out of my expectation.

I didn't bring it home though. And I didn't tell my father that I made a new one. I hid it under a large tree that fell on the ground and surrounded by scrub brush. And the tree itself seemed to be difficult to be moved because of it's large size. So my bow and arrows were safe there.

It was years ago. When my father was alive. When my mom would always yell at me for being almost not like a lady and I would cry for that. I would hate her attention at me because her attention bothered me so much. Now I realised I needed that attention, even my little sister. She needed it the most. Sometimes I hate how motionless and careless my mother could be at times.

But she's not mean. She's just… motionless.

Now if I want to go to hunt my mom would just sit silent on her rocking chair, and just do some stuff. Or just busy in the bakery if she has some orders.

She wouldn't even bother to say a word to me, let alone tell me not to go to hunt like she used to.

Now I can do whatever I want. Go hunting as my hobby whenever I want. It's freedom you can say.

I was staring up at the blue sky on a summer day. My mind was everywhere by then and I didn't realise my sister's presence. She sat next to where I laid.

"The grass look fresh." she said happily. Although I didn't see her face when she said that as I looked up, I knew she was smiling.

"It's summer. Everything look fresh in summer." I replied.

"You love summer so much."

"Yeah, I know. Weird isn't it?" I giggled.

"Not really. Everyone loves summer Ev, it's not an unusual thing."

"Yeah, but I get really crazy when it finally comes. It feels like my adrenaline rushing through my veins when I wake up in the morning and realise I wake up on a summer day."

"Like hunting?"

"Yes. Like hunting." I sat up as I said this and looked at my little sister. She was young, beautiful, and has a really different personality as I am. She's a soft person and really patient. Meanwhile I'm a harsh and rude person. People like to compare us as siblings. Saying how different I am with my sister. But they love us.

People said they love my sister's hair. Brown, shiny, and long. Whereas me, also brown but it looks not taken care of. It's not shiny like my sister's, but mine is wavy. That's the only thing I like from my hair.

And my sister has blue eyes, thoroughly. But mine is... I don't know. If I personally see my own eyes, it's blue but it's green around it. It changes colors, depends on what I'm wearing or the lighting around me.

Weird? I know.

"Don't you want to go hunting today? I see you have been sitting here since morning. You didn't even eat your breakfast. Mom was looking for you."

"Mom? Looking for me?" I replied with my eyebrow raised. It's an unusual thing that mother is looking for me. Maybe she needed something from me.

"Yes. She asked me where you are and I told her I don't know. I thought you were in Aden's so I went there but I didn't find you."

"So you went here. Ah, I see." I replied with a laugh.

"Of course. You like this place. You go here almost every day."

"Because this place is almost as peaceful as the woods. And besides, it's close to the market over there so if I need something, I'll just walk for a little."

"Speaking about that, did you bring some money when you got here?"

"Yeah, some. Why?"

"I'm hungry. Let's buy some breads." I couldn't help but burst out laughing when Kate said that. I didn't know what's funny in it, but the way she said that maybe was actually why I laughed.

"Why did laugh?" Kate asked in a confusion look.

"Come on." I said to her as I stood up and shook my head in disbelief of her childish mannerism.

"Where are you going?" Kate screamed as I walked away from her and stood up afterwards.

"Hunting!" I screamed from our distance and smiled.

##

The smell of fragrant breezes of the woods wafted directly into my nostril. I looked around and the voice in my heart resonates. The voice kept saying wonderful words about how amazing this woods. How peaceful and quiet it is. And I was always hoping that it would always be like this until my last breath in this world.

"Actually what are we doing here? Go on in wandering this woods until my feet hurt badly because of all these stupid branches?" Kate complained a moment later. I was walking in front of her eagerly responded, "Any minute now we'll get there. Could you keep it down for a moment? "

"To where? If you mean get to the woods, we've been already here for what? An hour? Come on Ev!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Do you want to hunt or not?"

"Of course I want to. But I'm already tired of having to continue this walk."

"It's almost there. I promise."

Kate sighed and nodded her head. We continued our walk and a few minutes later I could see where I hid my bow and arrows. "That's the tree." I told her calmly and then walked there to grab my things.

"You are stupid." Kate said in motionless.

"Why so?" I replied while taking out my things from under the tree.

"Because you are not good at hiding things. Sure enough if I were you, I'd hide it in a cave, or something like that. Up on a tree. Not under the tree. Someone could have found it."

My heart could have pumped a little bit faster if I were like normal girls. Screaming out loud until the birds around come out and fly up from where they perch. Crying my eyes out until you can hear my loudly sob.

But I didn't.

"Someone has already found it." I said as I turned around to lock eyes with my sister's.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

I kept looking for my bow and arrows but I still couldn't find it. What if the bad guys who pick it up? However, those bow and arrows were my last gift from my father before he died. I didn't want the last thing that he gave me went missing just like that.

"Maybe you forgot where you put it. Probably not this tree." Kate encourages me with words that sounded hopeful. Sounded that it really was not a tree where I put my bow and arrows. Sounded that there was still hope if my bow and arrows were still stored somewhere in the woods.

"I'm sure the last time I put it, I put it here. Not possible that my bow and arrow just vanished like that, right?" I replied with a voice that sounded huff.

"Probably it's not really missing. There may be around here. I'll help you find it." Kate said and started looking.

"Just don't do stupid stuff while you're searching for it." I said smiling.

"Why is that?"

I blinked.

Why is that?

My lips shaped a sincere smile.

"Just ... don't slip. " I answered the questions of her innocent with such ease. I was afraid of losing her, if I'm allowed to be honest. I was afraid if something bad happened to my little sister. I didn't want any bad things happened to her. Let me alone who bear the suffering of her if I could.

Because, as long as my heart still beats, as long as I can still feel my pulse, and as long as my lungs still crave for air to breathe, I would always protect her.

Even if there was a wall in front of me who staunchly stood. I'd destroy it if it's for the sake of the safety of my sister. Because she was the only person who understood my self in times when I needed someone to understand myself.

During this time, I could still continue to stand firmly by my two feet because I knew I still have her in my life. Indeed my father went leaving me. My mother was not indeed the mother figure that I needed at the moment. But I still have Kate that still exists for me. And I'd never push her away from me.

"If I get it, will you get something for me to bring back home? Maybe a bird for dinner?" Kate joked.

"Funny Kate."

"Hey, I'm helping here sister."

I sighed heavily.

"I can't even spell the word depression right now."

"Seriously? It won't take forever to find it. Don't get depressed too easily Ev."

"I'm gonna die if those things were taken by the wrong person."

"Put it this way. The next time you want to hide something, hide it somewhere better." A voice was heard not far from where I stood. That voice sounded heavy, more into a voice of a man. I turned my head and saw a man, not far from my age standing with both of his hands holding my bow and arrows.

"Hey, those are mine." I said bravely and annoyed.

"I know it's yours. I was just giving my best advice." he said in a challenge tone.

"I want it back."

"Are these things used for bad things?"

"No. It's just to shoot stuff." I said sarcastically.

"Hah? Yeah. You said that like I'm stupid enough for not knowing what these things are for. What I meant was that, do you hunt? What are you up in the woods like this? Both of you." he asked with a tone of insouciance. I'm already sick of his questions that has no end and I raised eyebrows.

"Yes. I hunt. Why?"

"You can't hunt animals here, you know that."

"Yes, talking animals. I don't hunt those, I hunt stupid ones."

"They are not stupid. They just don't… talk." Kate said innocently in the middle of the argument, making me glared at her. I saw from the corner of my eyes that the man himself staring at my sister.

"Now, will you please give my things back?" I begged in a softer tone to him, hoping he would give them back as easily as I said the words.

"Sure. I will give it back. If-"

"If what?" I cut him off in the middle of the sentence because he was running out of patience.

"I brought my lunch when I go here. I brought a couple of apples," he started to take out his things from his bag and pulled out an apple that still looked fresh."I'm going to put this on the top of your sister head and you have to make this apple as your target."

Feel my unconscious body! What did he say? He said it so easily. I as the one who heard it felt surprised and I could feel my sister also felt the same way. I could use a bow perfectly well because I sort of trained since childhood, but with my sister's head as a target? Wouldn't it be excessive for a stranger to ask from me?

"You want my sister's head as the target? Are you insane, crazy, or don't have a brain at all? Or you can say in here for fun, stupid?" I said sarcastically. There's no way I would agree at this deal. I'll get my bow and arrows back, or you back off.

"I didn't say your sister's head as the target. I said I will put this apple," he said while he walked towards me and my sister and put it on the top of her head looked so innocent and challenging, "on the top of your sister's head. Easy as that." He curved a smile on his lips.

Evil smile.

"Can I get to eat this apple after that? I'm so hungry." Kate said to him.

Innocently.

"Sure. Why not." He said with a smile.

I had to admit that his smile was gorgeous. He smiled sincerely at my sister and in a few moments my mind went everywhere.

I was wondering though. Who is this guy? What does he want from me? Attention? I'd give it. But he was looking for something else in me that I haven't figured out yet. I didn't know if it's a good or bad thing though, but as long as I still think I could survive and run away from him, I'd take whatever he asks me to do.

"Okay I'll take it. If I hit it, I'll bring back home my bow and arrows." I said firmly.

"Deal." He replied.

I told Kate to stand in front of a tree that was pretty great while she faces me. She put the apple over her head and stared straight at my eyes. This man I didn't know his name yet, gave my bow and arrows. I stood pretty much straight with my feet. I took a long and deep breath. My arrow was set in my bow. I lifted my bow and adjust the height as my target sight.

I was ready to aim.

It hit the target perfectly.

I sighed heavily as a sign of my surprising victory. I wanted to see this man's reaction towards my action. Would he be shocked? Or surprised?

He clapped both of his hands and smiling.

Okay I got really confused but relieved at the same time. But really?

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I know you are good."

"So?"

"I just wanted to see how you use those things."

"And it went well, right? Thank you for retrieving my bow and arrows."

"I'm not retrieving it, yet."

"What do you mean?"

He took my bow and arrows by force.

"A deal is a deal! Give it back to me!" I tried to take my things back by force but failed. "What do you want? Honestly." I asked him with a sigh.

I didn't know what did he think. He asked me to do this stuff. If I could describe him entirely as a person, I would pick one word.

Weird.

"I just-"

"Your Majesty!" a voice was heard loudly from distance. Soon appeared a male faun with a lovely green scarf that has a little bit of gold detailing came in a little hurry towards us.

But my mind went back to the words he said. Your Majesty? Wait.

"I've been looking for you my King. I thought you were lost!" said the faun.

"I just wanted some fresh air. I thought you were busy in the market so I went here. I told Persia that I'd go here so it wouldn't be hard for you to find me." Said the man whose name I don't know yet.

"Good. Because if I go back home empty handed then High King Peter will kill me."

I was listening to their conversation intentionally. I suspected that I was dealing with somebody that I shouldn't have to dealt with from the first place.

Suddenly that man looked at me weirdly. Maybe because of my facial expression that looked shocked in disbelief, or maybe… confused?

"Oh yeah, Mr. Tumnus this is… I don't know. What's your name again?" He asked me.

"M-my n-name.. Wait, 'again'? You didn't ask for my name earlier!" I replied.

"Okay. Who cares," he replied back with a roll of eye, "bring these home and safe it in a proper place." He said to the faun whose called Mr. Tumnus earlier.

As soon as I heard what he told the faun, my eyes got wider, and my mouth was wide open. How could he?

"What? You want to take my bow and arrows? Then how about our last agreement? Was it just a sheer gibberish? Give back my bow and arrows! "I snapped at him and kept trying to reach my bow and arrows from his grasp but it still fails.

"Please, you have to understand. You know with who you are dealing with so please once again, shut up." he replied with a snap.

My head felt hot. My entire body felt hot in fact. My hand grip had been so tight. Maybe because the flavor of the patient that has vanished and rage already burning over. Unknowingly, I approached him and punched his face. I didn't know whether it was hard enough or not, because shortly after I punched him, he kept holding onto his cheeks that looked red.

Nice punch wasn't it?

"You punched me? How dare you! "he snapped at me in anger.

"Who cares? You have been lying to me and you deserve it. For what did you take my bow and arrows? Seize it? I ask now, for what? The rights of those are in my hands, not yours. We've made an agreement which, according to me is silly, but I ended up winning which would normally makes you return my bow and arrows! "

"I have my own reasons why, and I was going to tell you until you punched me! That's it, I'm going home."

"Wait what? Going home? Oh, please Your Majesty you don't even give back my bow and arrows yet. How could you say you wanna go home?" I said sarcastically.

I knew he was a King of Narnia. King Edmund. At first I didn't recognize his brown hair and dark eyes. He didn't wear his crown so I thought he was someone who lived in the village and just wandering around the woods but as soon as the faun called him with 'Your Majesty' the realization hit me. Wondering if I was scared for doing and saying stupid things towards him? No.

I'm brave. I know my rights and if I know someone is deserved to be blamed for something he had done, then he has to know.

"If you want your lovely bow and arrows back, come to Cair Paravel at supper." He said, still holding his red cheek.

"For what?" I asked in a curious tone. "I just want my things back."

"I took it from you for a reason. I made a stupid agreement with you for a reason. You just did something inappropriate towards me and it hurt, so I just want to seize this for a little while to give you a punishment. And I want to discuss something with you. Actually I wanted to talk about it now since you finally came to take your bow and arrows, but since you punched me, I changed my mind."

"So you came, and took my things for a reason?" I asked in disbelief. My facial expression got softer and I was curious at the same time.

"Yes. Now if you will excuse me, I want to go home and have a proper rest."

"Wait! At supper?"

"Yes. Don't be late or it will not be retrieved."

And then he went home with his friend faun, leaving curiosity in my head.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Why did you punch him? Are you insane?" Kate yelled at me as soon as we got home.

"Well, he deserved it. He was being such a jerk and my temper has limits, Kate."

"But you could have asked him calmly. You could have talked to him in a good manner. He is a King of Narnia for God sake Evelyn!"

"Who cares Kate? He is wrong, and that doesn't make me think twice to punch him."

"But.. Yeah. I agree with you though. By the way I got the apple." She said smiling innocently.

"If I were you, I would check the apple. It's poisoned or not."

She went silent for a while with both eyes wide open. I couldn't help but burst out laughing, holding onto my stomach.

"I was just joking Kate. He wouldn't dare poison that apple."

"Oh you!"

The main door suddenly being knocked and it made our conversation stopped. I walked towards the door and opened it and I saw Aden stood in front of me with a wide smile, bringing something in his hand.

"Hola ladies." He greeted us happily and walked inside the room.

"Well, someone looks happy at the moment." I teased him and closed the door. He sat on the sofa in the living room and put his things on the table in front of him.

Aden loved to come by to my house after work and brought us some meals and have it together. Sometimes he came home late because we didn't want him to go home. We needed a company like him. Since my mother wasn't really there for us, I'm so thankful that we have Aden. We considered him as a family member already.

I walked towards the other sofa in front of him and sat there with Kate.

"Of course I'm happy. Didn't you hear the news that's been spread this afternoon?" he asked while taking out some fresh breads and cheeses. The smell of it really made me hungry. "Where is your mother?"

"She's still in the bakery, I think. We don't want to disturb her since she has so much orders. Good for her. What news?" Kate asked and took the bread.

"Well, There was an accident happened this afternoon so I didn't really know what happened in here." I explained.

"'In here'? So where were you then?" he asked.

"The woods of course." Kate answered in a sarcastic tone. And that tone was definitely dedicated to me.

"Something bad happened there?"

"No. Nothing. I'll explain later. What's the news you are so happy about?" I asked.

"Well, where can I start this. So, some royal guards came here earlier in the afternoon. Some people said King Edmund himself came here to announce this amazing announcement but I didn't see him when the announcement was given in public. Everyone gathered in the center of the village this afternoon and was very happy with this announcement."

"The announcement of what?" asked me with a voice that sounded very curious.

"So in the next two weeks there will be an event at Cair Paravel. This is to welcome the arrival of Aslan. They say, Aslan is coming to Cair Paravel, or you could say here, the whole Narnia after all this time in his country. Isn't that great?"

Aslan. Yeah, I've heard of him, even stories about him. But until now, I've never seen him with my own eyes. First, my father often storytelling about Aslan and his empire across the ocean. Sometimes I still think my dad was there at the moment.

"Aslan, the great Lion?" Kate asked with a tone that sounded pleased.

"Yep. And, wait, let me continue. So, the Royal family will be holding an event where we could sign up to volunteer. A lot of the race being held! Fighting using sword, use a bow and arrow correctly, and horsemanship."

"What's the point of fighting with a sword? So we have to fight with one another and determine the winner is by killing our opponents? "I asked.

"No, of course not. With only a single scratch and a droplet of blood that is made by the opponent, already making the opponent wins. It is not until death. Narnia is not that cruel."

"Hey, that sounds great. Maybe Evelyn should join that." Kate suddenly suggested.

I admit this event sounds cool. I could sign up for using a bow and arrows part. Besides, it's the first time the Royal family would held this kind of thing. Missing this event would probably making me regret it for the rest of my life. But I'm in a situation where I'm in a trouble with one of the Royal family. Do I still have a chance to sign up for this event? Maybe King Edmund wouldn't allow me.

"Oh, no. Thank you. My bow and arrows are being taken away from me anyway. How am I supposed to join the event without those?" I replied with a sigh of frustration.

"Wait. What? Taken away from you?" Aden asked with an eyebrow raised.

I explained to him about what happened earlier in the woods. I saw his facial expression changed after telling him and he looked shocked.

"King Edmund? What was he doing there? That's why I didn't see him. He went to the woods."

"Yeah, and to take my bow and arrows. For what? It's still leaving me curiosity inside though."

"Whatever he is up to in you, I believe it's for a good thing. Don't suspect anything bad yet, Ev. King Edmund is a nice person."

"Oh, so you've met him?" Kate asked.

"Well, I've met him once. I went to Cair Paravel to deliver his sword that he ordered to my friend and my friend asked me to deliver it to Cair Paravel. He was nice back then. And young."

"How old was he?" Kate asked again.

"Fifteen, I think. He's seventeen now."

"I gotta go." I said as I got up from the sofa.

"Where are you going?" Aden asked.

"I'm going to Cair Paravel. He asked me to get my bow and arrows at supper. Don't ask why because I don't even know why. I just want my things back."

"Do you need a company? It's getting late. You shouldn't be wandering around the village and especially going to Cair Paravel like this alone."

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for your offer though." I told him and smiled. As I walked towards the door and opened it, I felt that I needed to give them a last message, in case something bad happens to me. "But if I don't come back in twenty four hours, look for me will you?" I said and smiled in a childish way.

Aden and Kate laughed. "Of course we will." He said.

I smiled back to them and closed the door, hoping I would be fine.

##

The night felt cold. It wasn't that late so I still saw a few people outside their houses. The streets were not so quiet so I was not afraid to walk alone all the way to Cair Paravel.

I'm still confused though. What did King Edmund want from me? Did I make that big mistake? Breaking the rules maybe? But as far as I know, hunting is not prohibited. Furthermore, I didn't hunt down the Narnians. Isn't the Royal family also love to hunt? Anything that makes King Edmund wishes my presence at Cair Paravel made me unable to concentrate. My mind was everywhere.

Arriving at the front gates of the palace, I couldn't help but had my mouth wide open. To be honest, I've never gone here before. I may have walked and accidentally passed through the Cair Paravel, but imagining this moment I'd go into it make me feel rather pleased.

Feel rather pleased because I didn't entirely have fun after I went into it. That's what makes me annoyed.

This is the first time we met and I've been cursed with a punishment like this.

As I walked towards the gates, I saw a couple of centaurs stared at me intentionally. I softened my facial expression and asked them politely, "I have an appointment with King Edmund. Can I go in?"

"King Edmund didn't tell us anything." Said a centaur.

Well, this is gonna be hard.

"Maybe he didn't tell you. He just said that he wishes my presence at supper."

"You may go home now my lady, it's getting late." Said the other centaur.

"What? You think I'm lying? I really am having an appointment with King Edmund. Please let me in." I begged them.

Soon after that I saw a faun, the same faun I saw in the woods earlier ran towards us with such hurry. His scarf almost fell.

"It's okay. She's with me." Said the faun nicely to both of the centaurs.

I didn't know how I could say thank you to him. I was so tired and he just showed up and helped me. If it wasn't for my bow and arrows I wouldn't even want to come here.

We got inside together and I couldn't help but stole looks at him.

"Thank you." I said in barely a whisper.

"For what? Earlier? Don't worry, King Edmund himself sent me. He said you'd probably have arrived so he wanted me to check out. Sorry for his behavior earlier." He answered me with such respect.

"It's okay. It's my fault too anyway."

"He actually wouldn't take away your bow and arrows if you didn't punch him."

"I know." I replied. I was speechless.

He laughed a little bit, making me relax and smiled at me. "Don't worry, he is a nice person. Trust me. This way." He pointed a huge golden door with a lion craft in the middle of it.

"Is this… his room?" I asked shyly.

"No. It's the living room. There's also High King Peter inside."

"And my bow and arrows?"

"Let's just… talk about that later, shall we? Come on."

He leaded me inside the room and my heart actually was pumping a little bit faster. Meeting King Edmund in an unexpected occasion wouldn't be that embarrassing enough. But now, High King Peter? Couldn't my life get any worse?

As we got inside, I saw the High King and his little brother arguing with each other about something, really serious.

"It's not the time yet, Ed. Why are you messing this up?" spat the High King to his little brother.

"Because I'm not patient enough, Pete! I just want these things to end quickly because every time I saw her, I imagined her future! What will happen to her and her family! Face it Pete, we have to help her!" Edmund spat back.

"I know you care about her, Ed. But at least if you want to take action, discuss it first with me."

I got really confused. Were they talking about me? What did those mean?

Mr. Tumnus made a little fake cough to shut them up but it didn't work. He did that a few times but the Kings might not hear it since they both were seriously arguing. Our shadows really weren't seen at all.

"Your Majesties." Mr. Tumnus called. "She's here."

Both the High King and The Just King looked at me with expressions that looked shocked. I wanted to ask this later if I respected them a lot, but with my curiosity wrapped me up, I couldn't wait any longer. There was something in King Edmund that left me curious.

"Are you talking about me?"


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello hello guys! So this is the fourth chapter. I was really passionate at writing it because I love that it's getting to the plot of story.**

**And I'm also really thankful for the reviews that I got! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

My lungs felt like it's been tied tightly with a rope. My heart felt like it stops beating.

I didn't know what should I respond to their conversation though. But I definitely knew they were talking about me. Who else they could possibly talking about?

I coughed to make a sound in the room since it's been silent since I spoke up.

"Sorry, for the interrupt Your Majesties." I apologized.

"It's fine, you may sit down." Said King Peter.

I would definitely say that he was much better and nicer than King Edmund. I didn't want any comparison included here, but since I got so angry and annoyed towards King Edmund I couldn't help but compare both of them. If King Edmund had been so much nicer earlier towards me, this thought wouldn't even have crossed my mind.

They stared at me for a few minutes and changed glances at each other.

"I'm here because King Edmund wishes my presence earlier. And I also want to take my bow and arrows back, if I'm allowed to ask for it back." I started politely, hoping my courtesy is accepted and responded.

"First of all, Evelyn, I'm really sorry for my brother's behavior towards you earlier. He shouldn't have done such things to you as a King. His mannerism isn't really right for a King," Started The High King, "but we, but actually.. _he_, will retrieve your bow and arrows that shouldn't have been taken that way-"

"And second of all-" The Just King cut off with no patient.

"_And_ second of all," The High King cut off again, glaring at him, "you are called here because we need to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"We wanted to talk about this since a long time ago but we thought that we needed the right time to tell you everything."

"Is it bad or good? Because you seem serious."

"Actually, I don't know. Because the bad or the good depends on you in the end of how you're going to deal with it."

"Okay. So, I'm very confused here," I started with a face that showed so much confusion, "first, how do you know that my name is Evelyn? Second, what's this thing that sounds terrifying that depends on me in the end?"

"It's-" Peter was going to talk and explain everything but Edmund cut off.

"You know what Pete? Let me talk. You are useless."

"Hey!"

"So, when your father died years ago he was actually came to us before he died. He was such a good noblemen and he was Peter's best man in fact. I admit he was good in his work. I honestly admired your father," Edmund started passionately and seriously, "but the day before he died, it was like he knew he was going to die by the way he talks to us. He was very anxious and disturbed about something. He asked us to take care of you and your little sister and watch our eyes for you, mainly because you are the older and you have so much potential at defending yourself. He wanted us to teach you some defensive techniques without you knowing. We had asked him why it had to be us to take care of you, and he said-"

"I don't have any siblings left." I cut off, feeling like I knew he was going to say that.

King Edmund nodded in agreement and bit his lower lip.

"He trusted us more. And since he was so nice towards us back then, one of our honest friend, we couldn't help but said yes.

So when you went to the woods, or anywhere, just to have practice with your bow and arrows, we were there somewhere watching you all along. When you caught a bird, we flew that bird from our cage. We wanted to see if you really are having a potential that your father talked about.

When you were injured because you weren't being careful enough to take care yourself in the woods, we were there. _Watching you_. What you knew that time was that you found a medicine laid randomly near you, but we were actually the one who _put_ it there. We protected you since you were a child.

Now that you have grown up, and almost seventeen in fact, we wanted to tell you everything. Your father told us that you need to know everything when you reach seventeen. When you have grown up. So that we can take our hands off you and you have to try to live in your own again. Without us.

And we want to retrieve what your father had given to us long ago," he took out a golden locket that is heart shaped, "I think this belongs to you." He gave me the locket.

I took a look at it intentionally. I didn't remember that my father, or me had a thing like this long ago.

"I've never seen this thing before." I told them. "So, this locket belongs to me?"

"Yes, and there's also a picture inside it. I think it's a picture of your family." said Edmund.

I looked at the locket, trying to open it. As soon as it got opened I got a flashback of my childhood times.

I saw a tiny picture of my family. _My_ little family. I was four years old in that picture, and it was taken after my little sister was born.

My mom sat on a chair with Kate in her arms. My father behind her, holding her shoulder with one hand.

Me.

I stood next to my mother, in front of my father.

We looked happy. Those are sincere smiles that we showed while it was taken.

I touched the picture and I could feel my eyes almost burning but I tried not let any single tear escape from my eyes.

"We are all really sorry about what happened to your father. And your family." Peter said apologetically.

"It's okay. I mean, it had happened. We can't take what the past has taken from us, can we?" I replied with sadness that covered up my face.

"He didn't mean to leave, you know." Peter said.

"I know. But I still can't let go about what happened that day. I thought I could still see him, hug him, and tell him that I love him. It was like a dream when I heard he was dead. In the woods. It's still leaving me scar. The pain never dies."

"You seem to love your father so much."

"Of course. He was the best father that I could have asked for." I replied with a smile, but teary eyes.

"Well, you are just like your father. Brave and intelligent." Edmund said.

"Thanks. For your compliment."

"Oh, slow down my lady. It's not a compliment." Edmund said.

"Forgive me for my brother's awful manner." Peter apologized.

"It's okay. It's like, I'm not getting used to it." I said grinning.

"Oh, shut up you." Edmund replied rolling his eyes.

"Ed!" Peter yelled.

"Are we going to finish this? Because I'm still stuck in this endlessly conversation that I don't even know has a way out or not." I said more seriously.

"If you want to take your bow and arrows, it's here. You can bring it home. Don't take what my brother said earlier too seriously, because he's almost incapable of taking and doing anything seriously." Peter said.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment? If yes, you have won my heart." Edmund replied with a grin.

"It's not. Don't get your hopes too high."

I chuckled at their behavior towards each other.

"It's not allowed to laugh in this room as long as you can still see my shadow in the room-" Edmund said sarcastically but Peter cut off.

"Oh, shut up Ed." Peter warned him.

I loved King Edmund's sense of humor. I thought he was thoroughly mean and cold but this time he showed the different side of him that I liked.

"Your Majesties, dinner is ready. Queen Susan said you need to hurry before the foods get cold." A female faun came into the room politely and bowed as she said that.

"Thank you Rina. We will get there soon." answered Peter. "You should have dinner with us. You must be hungry." He said to me.

"No, thank you Your Majesty for your nice offer but my little sister and a friend of mine must be waiting for me to come home." I answered politely.

"But we haven't discussed this any further. And besides it's my responsibility to take care of you." Peter said.

"Really, Pete? _My_ responsibility? Am I that invisible to you? Pete, I'm your only loyal and caring brother and especially towards you, how could you make me so invisible? Even Caspian accepts me for who I am." Edmund said dramatically, holding his chest.

He is dramatic. And incapable of taking anything seriously.

"Are you… always like this?" I asked The Just King who sat in front of me.

"Like what, exactly?"

"Being all, dramatic, childish-"

"Okay stop giving me compliments, you both."

"We are not giving you any compliment, in fact Ed." Peter said as he chuckled along with me.

"How long actually this 'watch your eyes on me' have been going?" I asked the kings in front of me.

"Since the day after your father died. We gave all our courage that we had to take care of you and your little sister. And of course your mother. But mostly you because your father insisted that we have to look after you more. Edmund most of the times decided to watch over you. He insisted." explained Peter grinning.

"No, I'm not! Okay, that is a defamation!" Edmund defended himself from embarrassment.

"Oh, really? What about when I told you to look after Kate but you insisted going to the woods instead to look for Evelyn that you thought was lost?"

"I didn't know she would get out of the woods by her own! What if she gets injured or something ad happens to her? She was a kid for Aslan's sake!"

"I don't take excuses Ed." Peter replied.

"Do not corner me, Pete. For. Aslan's. Sake. I'll kill you." Edmund said to his brother as he glared at him.

I couldn't help but laughed at both of them. I didn't know the royal family would be so funny and be less serious. I thought they were full of frustration and seriousness, but I was definitely wrong.

"So you were afraid of me getting lost?" I asked King Edmund with a grin and victory inside.

"N-no. I-I mean, I-I would l-let y-you get lost. I would be so glad." He replied with a voice shaken.

"I don't take excuses my King." I quoted King Peter's words and with the same tone.

"You know what Ev? Just do whatever you like." Edmund answered desperately.

"I would be so glad my King, thank you for your unexpected permission."

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Edmund answered sarcastically.

"Everyone is waiting for us in the dining room. Come on, we should discuss this later." Peter said as he got up and shook his head at both me and King Edmund.

"But I have to go home." I told him.

"Just have dinner with us first. Don't you want to know everything?"

_I want to know. Yes._

I nodded my head and bit my lower lip as I got up and followed them outside the room.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own Narnia and the characters. Just OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

Do you want my opinion about this place?

It's amazing.

I've never been to Cair Paravel before, and now that I have seen inside it, my eyes really were sparkling. I saw so many paintings on each of the wall in a hallway that I was walking in with the Kings. They were all beautiful paintings. Probably made by experts.

I couldn't help but stole glances at King Edmund though. I didn't know that he was actually cared about me and that he was concerned. I thought he disliked me after all that happened, yet my opinion towards him could change drastically.

As we entered the dining room, I saw a long table with various and delicious foods on it. I saw two beautiful ladies that I wouldn't have to guess because I knew they were Queen Susan The Gentle and Queen Lucy The Valiant. They both sat next to each other.

Of course I saw King Caspian too, sat in front of Queen Susan.

Shaking, I followed from behind King Peter and King Edmund as we entered. King Peter pulled out a chair for me, _politely_.

Just like gentlemen.

Whereas King Edmund had already sat next to Queen Susan with a sigh of hunger.

"You have a guest right here, Ed." Peter said sarcastically as he sat on the edge of the table.

"So?" Edmund replied with an eyebrow raised.

"At least you could have showed some respect."

"Like he knows what does that word mean." Lucy interrupted with a grin.

"I spend most of my times in the library, by the way, Lu. Just for your information." Edmund replied.

"You never read books Ed. You just wanted silence. That's why you go there." Lucy said. "By the way, how bad I am as a person. I'm Lucy by the way." The Valiant Queen greeted me nicely.

"How can I be surprised. You _are_ bad." Edmund interrupted.

"And that doesn't make me like _you_." Lucy responded sarcastically.

"Okay okay, stop it you both. We have a guest here," Queen Susan tried to shut them up. "I'm Susan. And that is Caspian who is sitting next to you." She greeted.

"I'm Evelyn. Nice to finally meet you all in real." I said.

"Oh, so you read things about us?" Caspian asked.

"Most of the times. When I was little, my father used to tell me stories about Narnia."

"So, you read things about me then?" Edmund asked while eating his food.

"As a matter of fact, yes." I responded eagerly.

"And what did you find so far?"

"That you are disturbing her every time you speak up." Peter interrupted sarcastically. "Come on Evelyn, have some food. We don't want our guest starve to death, right?"

"Thank you." I replied and started eating like others.

The foods actually were really great. It were all cooked perfectly and every time I got a bite of it, I just wish my sister would be here.

"You look tired." Lucy spoke up after a while.

"It's not an unusual thing to see my presence like this." I replied with a smile.

"You look like this everyday?" Susan asked.

"Not really. But I have to admit that yes, I'm tired today. Actually I just want to get my bow and arrows back but since King Peter and King Edmund have told me something unexpected, I want to know more."

"You told her?" Susan asked Peter.

"Not entirely me, but Edmund." Peter replied.

"She has the right to know her history." Edmund spoke up.

"She is not even seventeen yet." Susan said to Edmund.

"I will. Next July." I told them. "Please, if you care about me and my family, let me know more."

"It's getting late, Ev. Maybe tomorrow?" Susan said.

"Why must tomorrow? Why not now?" I asked.

"Because it's such a long story and I don't want you get mixed up because you will not be concentrated, as it's late now and you are probably tired."

"But can we just-" I said but Queen Susan cut off.

"Not a single word is allowed come out from your mouth, Ev. You are tired, and I want you to stay for the night here. We will tell you everything in the morning, I promise."

"Stay here for the night? No no. My sister will be worried. She's alone at home with my mother. But probably with my friend too but I'm sure they are waiting for me." I said politely.

"We will send someone to tell your family that you will stay here for tonight. Don't worry." Peter spoke up. "Susan will show you the room."

"Of course, Peter." Susan said and she stood up and walked towards me. "Come on Ev." She said.

I stood up from my chair and followed Susan out of the dining room. I heard everyone dismissed too as we got out.

"Is it not a troublesome for you all that I'm staying here tonight?" I said to Queen Susan as we walked towards the destination.

"What? Of course not! I personally love your presence here. Besides, from your father's stories about you and from Peter and Edmund, I find you unique and an interesting person, even though I never met you before." She replied with a smile.

"King Edmund told you about me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. He said you are unique and mysterious. He never found a girl like you before, he said that."

"But he seems to…. hate me." I said but it was like I was talking to myself rather with the Queen.

"Hate? That's a big word to describe his feelings towards you." Susan grinned.

"Then what word that will suit perfectly to describe it?"

"Dislike. Edmund dislikes everyone."

"Now _that_ is unbelievable." I said sarcastically.

"I know. But that's Edmund. He is childish, no matter how old he is." Susan shook her head. "This is your room." She led me inside a room.

The room was quite big I suppose. A normal white bed with a canopy, a dressing table, a wardrobe, and beside the wardrobe is where the bathroom is.

"It's…quite nice for a guest room." I spoke up after a while exploring my eyes all around the room.

"Yes it is. Don't worry, you will be comfortable sleeping here I promise." She replied with a wink.

"Yeah, of course I will." I replied.

"Okay. Should I leave you now or you still need anything, maybe?"

"Oh, no! It's okay, I'm fine. Thank you, Queen Susan for everything today."

"Don't worry. It's my pleasure to treat my special guest specially." She said with a smile. "Well, I shall leave you then. There's a night gown in the wardrobe if you feel the need to change. I'll order someone to send you clothes for tomorrow morning." Susan said as she walked towards the door.

"Thank you, once again Queen Susan."

"You thank too much!" Susan laughed. As she walked out towards the door, she turned her head to say, "No need the title. Just Susan." She said with a smile and closed the door."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I've put pictures of my OC's and everything that I mentioned in this story. Check it out on my profile. xo**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

The next morning I woke up feeling glowy and fresh. The mattress I was sleeping on was more comfortable than mine back home. It was big two which I thought I could sleep with my sister in it. Instantly, I thought of my sister. Have the royals sent a messenger to tell her that I'm not going home just yet? She will be so worried.

I hopped off my bed and walked towards the bathroom to clean up. The water was warm and I could relax a bit after over thinking of my sister. So much had happened since yesterday and what the royals told me shocked me so much. I've never expected that kind of a thing to actually happen to me. The locket that King Edmund gave me last night was placed around my neck and I kept on staring at it (**A/N: the picture is on my profile**). I missed my father so much and the thought he asked the royals to take care of me.

Are there some secrets untold?

I shook my head instantly. "Stop thinking just now, your head is about to explode Ev." I said to myself.

I got out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my body. Soon enough a female maid entered the room with a few clothes in hands. Which I assumed those were for me.

"Your clothes my lady." She said smoothly and nicely.

"T-thank you." I answered awkwardly.

"If you need anything, just call me. My name is Martha." She introduced herself nicely.

"Of course!" I slapped my forehead, "I will. Thanks Martha. You are so nice."

"You too my lady. You are what people are talking."

"What people are talking? People are actually talking about me?"

"Of course," she said and her face turned intense, "don't you know everything from the Kings and Queens last night?" her face was all in confusion.

"Y-yes," I replied, "but they didn't mention a thing about 'people are talking', what people?"

"Narnians of course. Just a few though, who live in the castle. People in the village don't know a thing. You are pretty famous in here my lady." She smiled and walked towards the door. "I should excuse myself. King Peter expects your presence soon in the yard. They are all gathering in there for some practice. You should watch it."

"Ok. Thanks Martha." I said smiling at her which she smiled back before she closed the door. I stared at a few clothes Martha gave me and they were all so fancy. Those dresses should have been for formal events, I thought to myself. But there was a simple white dress with short sleeves but the dress is still long, reach the floor.

I didn't mind as long as I don't have to wear heels.

####

"Show me what you got, Pete!" Edmund said in the middle of their training. Their swords were fighting against each other and Peter looked exhausted of dealing with Edmund. Edmund is known as the best swordsman in the entire Narnia. Peter had won a few trainings against his beloved brother, but not once Edmund give up to pay his lost and win again over Peter.

"I'm showing it with the lack of oxygen I'm breathing!" he replied loudly. Edmund's sword swung over Peter and Peter immediately ducked and stepped on Edmund's foot so hard until Edmund stopped and touched his foot and fell.

"What the bloody hell Pete!" he yelled from the ground, holding his foot that Peter just stepped.

"It's the only way I can stop this bloody tired training." Peter said catching his breath and walked towards the bench where Susan and Lucy were watching and serving their brothers some sandwiches and fresh water.

"You look great Peter." Lucy said innocently to bright up her brother's mood.

"Better than Edmund then." Peter said as he took a gulp of water and eyed Edmund who was still hurting on the ground. The three siblings were laughing at Edmund.

"Right. Some help please here." Edmund said sarcastically.

I was just arrived and saw the three royals were laughing at Edmund while he was sitting on the ground. His face was red and tired. So, I walked towards him and handed him my hand for a reach. "Need some help?" I offered nicely.

He took my hand and got up. He locked eyes with me intently a few seconds after he got up. "Thanks." He said still not leaving his gaze on me. I couldn't reply back because our bodies were almost touched. I could feel his fast breath on me. We were so close and I had a hard time of being cool in front of him. I was somehow, _nervous._

"I'm hot when I'm sweating, am I not?" he said but lowering his voice to me.

"You wish!" I replied loud enough for the three royals on the bench to laugh.

"It's still early and the first thing they can do is fighting again." Susan said as she shook her head and smiled.

"It's not my fault that he keeps on being so frustrating to handle!" I replied in a groan.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Edmund said as he walked towards Peter and took his glass and drank it all.

"I hope I won't." I muttered and rolled my eyes.

"How was your sleep Ev?" Susan asked me and offered me a sandwich to eat. I took it gladly.

"It was so much of a comfort. Thank you for letting me stay for the night." I replied back.

"We were talking earlier about this. How about you stay until the tournament in two weeks?" Susan said.

"What? Stay? What do you mean by stay?" I asked with a shock and sandwich full in my mouth.

"Swallow those first before you talk." Edmund added sarcastically.

"Stop ruining my life." I muttered to him.

"You stop ruining mine." He said taking a big bite of his sandwich.

"What about it Ev? You can join the tournament too. For the bows and arrows category. It's fun. You can also bring your sister here if you want." Susan continued.

"I-I don't know." I replied in confusion.

Sure, it was such a nice offer to accept. But I felt kind of bad. I just knew that all along they have been taking care of me from distance, now they were all so nice to me in person. I couldn't help but feel kind of be a burden to them.

"If you say yes, we will send Mr. Tumnus to pick up your sister and your mother." Lucy said cheerfully. I smiled at her. She was always being so cute and nice.

"We want to Ev. It's our first time to actually meet you in person but talking to you directly, not watching you from distance." Peter said, eyeing Edmund.

Edmund who was enjoying his sandwich alone just paused and said, "don't look at me like that. Don't embarrass me right now. Again."

Peter chuckled and shook his head.

"'_What if she gets lost Pete.'_" I mimicked Peter's expression last night when he said this with a squeaky voice. Everyone laughed at my expression but Edmund wasn't that pleased as a victim.

"Hey! I was just being nice that time okay. At other times, I wouldn't be saying that. Ever." He defended himself.

"Your excuses don't effect me." I said smiling in victory.

"Okay here is the deal," he said as he walked up to me, "you show your ability of using bow and arrows, and let's see if you can hit your target perfectly. Without _my_ help this time."

"You only help me getting targets, not shooting it."

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes, "deal?" he handed his hand to me.

I took it and shake hands with him. "Deal."

"Burn!" Peter said and laughed.

"What do you want to be the target?" I asked Edmund in desire to win this deal and Edmund will swallow his own pride. That is my mission.

I will show them that I can't be underestimated that easily. I will show them that I've grown up, that I could change their point of view of me. They don't have to take care of me anymore, I can take care of myself.

"Okay." Edmund said rubbed his chin to think of anything that would be the target. "See that apple tree? That one?" he pointed at a huge apple tree far away from where we stood. Not that far actually.

"Pick an apple from that tree as your target. If your arrow hit one perfectly, I repeat, _perfectly_, you can punish me with everything. But," he said and looked at me intently and smirking, "if you can't do as I tell you, I will be the one who gives the hell out of you."

"Sure." I replied with an intense look.

"Here." Susan gave me the bow and arrows to use. I picked an arrow to use and getting the bow ready on set. Everyone was watching and backing away, giving me some space to shoot. I aimed an apple that was in sight.

I was about to release my arrow just in a second when King Caspian showed up a few feet in front of me and I released the arrow without even thinking.

King Caspian ducked and my arrow hit the tree instead of one of the apples. "No!" I yelled.

"YES!" Edmund said in such happiness until he danced like a lunatic on his spot.

"How could you miss that Ev?" Peter asked in wonder.

"I'm so sorry," King Caspian showed up later. "you were aiming at me, I was terrified."

"No-" I said to him powerless and looked pale, "I was aiming the tree behind you, Your Majesty."

"No formalities please," he replied with a smile, "I'm sorry I'm such a distraction. I shouldn't have showed up there."

"Thank you Caspian!" Edmund said with his smile spreading so wide and hugged Caspian so tight. "You are my hero!"

"What is going on with this family. It's getting weirder and weirder." Caspian said.

As everyone was blaming Caspian and Edmund was being happy all by himself, Mr. Tumnus running from inside the castle towards us in such a hurry.

"King Peter." He called out. Everyone was now turning their heads at the tiny faun who was trying to catch his breath.

"Yes Mr. Tumnus?" Peter replied.

"Evelyn's sister is here." He replied with a warming smile on his face.

I smiled to Mr. Tumnus behind Peter's figure which he return with another special smile of his.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**REVIEW REVIEW. Btw, sorry for not informing earlier. The time take splace after Prince Caspian. The Pevensies stayed in Narnia, ruling the country together with Caspian. For people who wonder :) REVIEWWW.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

"Is my sister here?" asked Kate with her tiny little innocent voice. She had been so worried about me not getting home. A messenger had been sent to her house last night to inform her that I was about to stay for the night in Cair Paravel. But Kate took the information in a bad way and she got concerned of me. So, she decided to go to Cair Paravel by herself to check out on me.

She was waiting in the living room where last night everyone was gathering for my arrival. A few moments later, I showed up with her hair being all messy after running just want to make sure that Mr. Tumnus was right.

It was Kate.

"Kate!" I said with a wide smile and hugged my sister who already stood up to throw her arms around my neck.

"I'm so glad you are fine!" Kate said and a couple of tears escaped from her eyes.

I released her from my arms and swept a piece of hair that covered her face.

"I'm fine Kate. I'm so sorry I have made you scared." I said in concern and relieve all written down on my face. "You went here all by yourself?" I asked. She nodded and I knew by the time she does that she was trying to say 'I know I'm sorry for being crazy.'

That kid.

"Hi, I'm Lucy." Lucy showed up from behind me and greeted my sister gratefully. "Y-your Majesty." Kate said.

"No formalities. Just call me Lucy. Have you eaten anything?" Kate just shook her head and took a glance at me. "Ok.. Why don't you go with me to make some sandwiches? After that I will show you around Cair Paravel." She offered nicely. Kate looked shy and she blushed so hard. I told her to do what Lucy told and she nodded shyly and went out with Lucy afterwards.

"I thought something bad happened to your sister!" Caspian said to me as he, Susan, Peter, Edmund, and I went out of the living room together.

"Me too." I replied.

"Since your sister is here, after she is finished with Lucy, why not ask her about staying here?" Susan added.

"Thank you Su. For everything." I said with a smile.

"Stop thanking me and start saying yes will you!" She said and everyone laughed.

####

Dinner finally came. Kate was playing with Lucy all day. I accompanied Kate looking around the castle and she looked pretty happy along the long walk. I asked Kate if she would want to stay for a couple of weeks until the event to celebrate Aslan's arrival comes. She said yes happily and hugged me so tight until I couldn't breathe.

Susan also asked me about my mother. I didn't think inviting her would be so much of a burden for me. But the lack of emotions she has was a consideration. I'm not ashamed of my mother's state, but I would be so glad if she was like normal people; enjoying their loves instead of looking like losing hope and setting sadness as main priority to think of.

"I'll send someone to inform your mother tonight so she can pack up for tomorrow." Susan said at dinner.

We were all in the dining room. I sat next to Susan and on my left was Kate. The rest was sitting on the opposite of where I sat, except Peter who as The High King was sitting on the head of the table. As usual, the long table was served with lines of luxury food that I knew I couldn't even afford some of it. Mashed potatoes, a turkey, orange juices, various of vegetables, and so much more.

"Thank you Susan. I'm really sorry I've been such a burden since my arrival here." I spoke up.

"You are not. It's such a pleasure for us to help you."

"Scratch the _us_ part please." Edmund broke in, rolling his eyes.

"Edmund!" Susan glared at his brother and turned her head on me again. "Don't listen to him."

"I never listen to him actually." I joked and everyone laughed.

I took a glance at Kate and although she was laughing happily, there was a little bit of confusion written on her face. I could guess her facial expression as her confusion of the way I was talking to the royals. So freely, so relax, like I was talking to a couple friends of mine. Maybe I should explain to her everything later after supper's finished.

"Did mom know that you go here though?" I asked Kate.

"Yes. I told her I was going to check up on you." She answered as she took a spoon of mashed potatoes on her plate and brought it into her mouth.

"Kate, do you know how to use bows and arrows like your sister?" Edmund suddenly asked. Everyone on the table looked stunned over his sudden question to Kate and was listening carefully.

"Not really," Kate answered highly in doubt, "but Evelyn taught me a few times."

"Good. You can dig deeper your knowledge here. Susan is an expert."

"What a compliment you made there." Susan said.

"I know right!" Edmund replied so ambitious. "I know you like it."

"M-my pleasure, Your Majesty." Kate replied nervously.

"No problem Kate." Edmund replied to Kate nicely.

"How come you can be so nice to my sister?" I asked with a wicked smile.

"Believe me, I wonder myself." Edmund answered, rolling his eyes. "No no, I'm kidding!" he continued and waved his hand on the air to motion his previous statement was just a passing wind. "I like you Kate. Really. I see so much potential in you. Don't waste what you have." Edmund winked at Kate. Blood immediately crept onto both of Kate's cheeks as the kindness of The Just King showed up unexpectedly towards her.

It was my sister for God's sake! He could manage to be that nice to her but he couldn't to me? But his warm smile, his friendly soft tone to Kate. He seemed, in fact, liked her. I haven't known The Just King that much. Being in the castle for a couple of days and all I knew about him was that he doesn't like me that much.

But it wasn't like he hates me. At certain times, he would be nice but in the end he would start mocking and teasing me so childishly. What I was confused though, he would always have anything in mind, any subject related to my negative side to spat in my face. Compare to Peter, Edmund is a lot more like Peter's five year old brother. Even Lucy is a lot more mature than him at times.

The night felt so cold. I went to my room as soon as dinner was finished. Susan did not prepare a new guest room for Kate as Kate wanted to sleep with me. Susan understands that. However, even though only a day has passed, Kate must have really missed me. I could imagine right at home she's not got a lot of attention from my mother. Maybe Kate was more busy helping mom in the bakery without giving a word to her. Communication is not a familiar word for Kate if it comes to our mother. I sometimes cannot understand how we can both communicate with our mother who secured herself that much.

We both slept in peaceful. I could finally hug Kate on my arms, sleeping together and feeling that right feel of protecting her while she was asleep. She is safe and sound and I could stroke her lovely brown hair with a smile curved on my lips. I remembered she was only a little kid back then when our father passed away. She hasn't got the chance to see a figure of a real father could be. It was her own father. If I could say, my father was the best father throughout this world. I could walk to the end of the world and find none like him. I was glad that I could get the chance to know him, even if it was just for a short time.

I pitied Kate most of the times because of it. I tried my best everyday to be the best figure of both parents in me for her to throw her arms around, to ask questions, to teach her everything she doesn't know. Just to be a figure of both parents for her to look up to. I've grown up on my own, without my mom's pair of eyes fix on me since my father passed away. I pretty much learned everything by my own. It made me strong and be more mature than most girls my age.

The moon shone it's dim light through the window of my bedroom. I knew it was getting late, and my eyes were flickering shut. I was tired over the activity I've done that day. The last thing I do before shutting it both was kissing my little's sister's forehead.

"Goodnight Kate." I whispered barely on her ears.

####

Annoyed. That is the word to describe how I felt the next morning. We were all already having breakfast together at the dining room and Edmund already had his aim on me.

I was eating my peanut butter bread in peace when Edmund suddenly marched into that peacefulness for asking to pass the jam which unfortunately was near my sight.

"Hey you." He spoke up. "You you hey."

I knew he was calling for me but when a person calls you not by your name but instead pointing at you as 'you.' How annoying is that? I knew he was only playing around. Joking around about forgetting my name and such, but I look up at him as my enemy at that current moment so I didn't bother to even glance at him. I was focusing on my plate.

"Are you deaf?" Edmund spontaneously said.

I couldn't help myself to not curving my mouth to an 'O' shape as my disbelief expression. Did he just call me deaf?

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I sarcastically asked.

"_Confirmed."_ Edmund replied.

"I'm not deaf. If you could just call me by my _actual_ name, probably I'd pay a little attention at your call."

"Oh, I'm sorry _my lady,_ but I don't need your attention to just pass me the jam over there." He said and pointed at the jam that was near my reach.

I was pissed, yes but there was Kate in the dining room, sitting right next to me and I didn't want my fight with The Just King to last even longer. It was just a stupid one of a subject to over talk. I didn't want Kate to look at me as that one arrogant and ungrateful guest.

It was odd actually that every time I fight with Edmund, none of his siblings would pay that much of an attention. They wouldn't even bother to stop us. They did have tried though, which I really respected. But at other times, they didn't. Instead, they would laugh at our ridiculous fight sometime. They find it funny which I was glad to know. But I was a little bit afraid if they would point me out as an arrogant and ungrateful kid that they have been helping since a kid.

But they seemed to like me though. Or it was all just an act to cover their dislikes towards me?

I passed the jam to The Just King and what a shock, he thanked me for that.

"That is such an improvement in you Ed." Caspian said.

"What improvement?" Edmund asked in confusion.

"You actually thanked her for that. I never thought you would actually do that in the first place."

"Oh, did I just say that?" Edmund raised his eyebrow and with a silly smile, he turned his head on me and said, "I take back my words."

Caspian who was drinking his orange juice choked and shook his head at Edmund.

"A little of kindness shouldn't be that much of a problem Ed." Peter interrupted.

"Bless you." Lucy said.

"Why do you bless me?" Edmund asked.

"N-no," Lucy said and covered her mouth with both of her hands, "it was for Caspian." She said shyly and blushed.

"Whatever," Edmund waved a hand and rolled his eyes, "okay fine. Thank you Evelyn. You are so nice as a human being. Such a good role model for your sister-"

"And that's enough." I interrupted. I knew he was playing around so better shut him up before my ears get burned.

Everyone laughed and once again, Caspian choked on his orange juice.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Leave your review down below xoxo<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi, I'm back! Sorry for the late update because I've been busy for leadership training at school which just ended yesterday. Thank you for the questions so I might answer right away :)**

**I have no idea for exact timing of this story.. LOL. I insisted having Caspian in the story, that's why I said this story is set after Prince Caspian. But the age of the Pevensies are questioned. In PC, I suppose Peter is in his 20s, Susan is 19, Edmund is 17 and Lucy is 13. In this story, their ages are those. But, in this story they have been watching Evelyn since they were younger. Evelyn's dad died when she turned 13 which makes Kate was 9 back then and Edmund started watching Ev when he was 14 then. It doesn't make sense for the timing, I know. Because my timing is not based like on the books nor the movies. Because I just really want Caspian to be in this story! lmfao, I'm so weird.. Anyways I know whatever it is you guys love my story *winks***

**One more question. "How often will you update your story?" I can update faster. The training was a hell. that's why I couldn't update faster. It ended now. Hopefully you guys will read mystory until it's very end. Please ****keep reviewing, it's oneof the main factors of my update timing too.**

****A/N: I've put pictures of my OC's and everything that I mentioned in this story. Check it out on my profile. xo****

**Love ya'll xo**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>

Mr. Tumnus was the most refined person I've ever met. He looked tough and the first time I met him in the woods with Edmund, I already guessed for sure he was a nice faun. His face was not frightening, though I've seen an awful lot of faun that were frightening-faced. But for Mr. Tumnus, he was pretty fine.

I was in the coast under Cair Paravel. I looked at the magnificent castle above from down the beach and for a few moment I was stunned by the greatness of the castle. Really was a dream home, with all of what you want or need are available.

I missed home. I missed Aden, whom I didn't know whether he knows I've been spending a few nights here. Would Aden have been notified by Kate about her departure to Cair Paravel? And a messenger from the royal family would have informs not only my mom, but also Aden of course. Since Aden has been like my father for me and Kate, whom always keeping his eyes on us the moments when our mother's busy.

But overall, I really missed my mother. Somehow, at random times I thought of her, my stomach felt amused. I thought of that feeling was a sign of me missing her greatly. I wish she was on my side. Hug me, stroking my hair, or standing in front of a mirror with me, and say, "this is my daughter who has grown up and matured." I want her to be like that.

Kate was playing in the water on the beach with Lucy. Mr. Tumnus was just looking at them from distance while sitting on a carpet that we brought to put our meals, like a picnic.

My eyes were still stunned over the castle above while thinking all the things I could think of at the moment. Suddenly, I saw a figure of a women, with her hair was pulled up into a bun, wearing a simple aqua dress stood not far away from me with looks like a centaur not far behind her.

_Mom._

"Mom!" I cried and ran towards her and hugged her immediately. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I'm so glad you're fine." She said softly while stroking my hair.

My wish just came true.

I released my arms from her and I tried to pull back my tears to come out. It would be embarrassing if I cry in front of her. As I'm growing up, I always try not to look weak in front of her because I wanted to show her that I could be a good sister for Kate and a good daughter for her.

Once again, I missed her.

"Who brought you here?" I asked.

"They sent someone to pick me up. I've put my belongings in the guest room. Queen Susan said Kate was sleeping with you instead of asking a room for herself. She's growing up, finally." She said, smiling widely.

"Of course. That kid." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Have you eaten anything Ev?"

"Of course mom. How about you? Kate did tell you that I'm here when I left a few days ago, right?"

"Yes," she answered as she and I walked towards where Mr. Tumnus was sitting, "I let her go. She was begging me so hard to find you here. I was fine as long as she would come back as soon as possible. But she didn't. Luckily a messenger came from the royal family to tell me everything so I was relieved."

"Wow. You do think of us." I murmured under my breath.

"Of course Ev," she said as she heard me, "I'm sorry that I couldn't be a figure of mother that you wanted, but my motherly feeling towards my own child never fades. I don't know if you know, so I'm telling you now, I do care about you and also Kate." She explained deeply, looking through my eyes. "I'm sorry I barely show it. If I totally don't care about you both, I could have left long ago. But I didn't."

Well, she's got the point there. I was happy that she was telling me all of that. And for a moment there, I felt like she was coming back. I didn't know what turns her into the opposite of her a few days ago, but I was glad having this conversation with her.

"I know-" I was about to answer but Kate cut me off.

"Mom!" Kate yelled from where she was playing and Lucy stopped splashing water at her as she yelled.

Kate tried to get out of the water and reached to hug her.

This whole thing suddenly became so emotional for me. We've never done this to our mother for a long time and somehow, being apart for a few days pulled us to the point where we miss each other deeply. And I was grateful for it.

"Mrs. Hayes," Mr. Tumnus greeted my mom politely.

"Mr. Tumnus. So glad to see you again."

"You both have known each other?" I broke in.

"Yes. I bought King Edmund's birthday cake at your bakery Ev." Mr. Tumnus explained.

"Why is everything have to do with mentioning his name!" I groaned in annoyance.

"Maybe because you both have known each other for a long… time?" Mr. Tumnus said in hesitation and smiling so innocently.

"Oh, please, I just met him."

"But he has met you since he was a kid-"

"From distance. Yes, I know." I cut him off and sighed.

"King Edmund is a nice person Evelyn. Respect him as your King." My mom said to me.

"You don't know him, mom. If you ever talk to him, just be careful. I'm warning you." I said to her dramatically.

"You are such a drama queen. How come you can be so dramatic all of sudden?" Kate said as she and Lucy were chuckling.

####

By the time we went back into the castle, my mom couldn't stop staring at everything along the way. I bet she was more than happy to be here. So my decision of saying yes to Susan was not a problem at all. But that day was totally different from other days. I would be glaring or being mean to my mom for whatever she does, but that day I didn't. When she came, I felt so relieved and somehow completed. I've been missing her and the thought of she was walking beside me and hugged me earlier was everything I ever wanted since we couldn't see each other.

My mom, Kate, and I walked into my room and we were just relaxing for a little while before dinner comes. Kate seemed so thrilled over the presence of her mom and it made me smile childishly. Even my mom at random times were making jokes that surprisingly, could make Kate laugh. I didn't know what's got into her. She was not like my mother. I kept on repeating those words in my head along the walk to my room. But I had to admit, I liked her now better. I just hope she would never think of returning back to her old self. Because if she does, I don't know what's going to happen with my fists and her face. Because my fists are two and her face was just one.

We were talking so freely until we didn't hear a knock on the door. The door opened up and a head peaked from behind it, just wanted to see a little bit of what we were doing inside.

"So, your mom's here?" Edmund's voiced echoed the room. He lowered his voice in sign of respect as my mom was there to listen.

"Yes. My mom is here." I answered with a smile.

Edmund walked into the room and closed the door behind him carefully. For a moment there, my mom's face looked relaxed. She kept smiling in peace when she saw him. Edmund himself couldn't help but lowered his head as he walked towards us who were sitting on the edge of the bed.

As his eyes met my mother's, he smiled and nodded, "Mrs. Hayes."

"King Edmund." My mom replied as she stood up.

"No no! No need to stand up, please sit back down." Edmund insisted.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," my mom replied and sat down, "How have you been doing?"

"I'm good. Yourself?"

"Never better."

As I was watching them talking, I couldn't help but thought how friendly they were towards each other. It was like, there was a bond between them that I couldn't describe nor explain. Everything all of sudden was being upside down, but in a good way. I didn't attend to complain over the situations I was in, instead I was grateful to be in there.

The door was again being opened again and Peter came into the room looked thrilled. Somehow, I felt everyone was happy over my mother's presence was beyond my expectation.

"_Ah_, Mrs. Hayes. Glad you finally came." Peter started as he shook hands with my mother.

Something I thought would never happen right in front of my eyes.

"King Peter. Nice to finally meet you."

"Is everything alright?"

"Of course my king."

"I assume, you just arrived?"

"No, I arrived like an hour ago my king. Thank you so much for allowing me to come here, and also my daughters as well."

"No need to thank us Mrs. Hayes. We are so glad that you and your daughters gladly want to stay for a while. It's such a pleasure to us."

Everything was at the point where I thought I could never reach. My mother was opening her emotions out. Kate couldn't stop smiling. Peter was smiling with sincerity. And Edmund not once thought of teasing me.

"Hey."

_Or not._

"What?" I answered him half-heartedly.

My mom was still talking to Peter while Kate was listening. The three of them were laughing over something Peter said.

While Edmund, on the other hand walked up to me and lowered his voice.

"Don't be that mean, I was just being nice." He defended himself.

"It's not any different for me whether you being nice or not." I said as I lowered my voice as well.

"Oh, come on!" Edmund getting frustrated, "stop glaring at me like that would you?"

"I'm not glaring at you."

"And what is that? That look. That creepy look."

"It's my special way of looking at you. You should be happy for that I have a special way of looking at you, Your Majesty." I said sarcastically.

"That was not getting my heart at all Ev." The Just King whined.

I chuckled over my conversation with Edmund. I personally shocked as I could chuckle while I was talking to him because most of my times having crazy conversations with him, I would never chuckle for no reason.

"You are hopeless." Edmund spoke up again.

"Like you are not." I teased him.

"It's true. You are getting weirder and weirder everyday!"

"Well, if I wasn't like this probably I would never ended up here." I said. By the time I realized what I just said, my eyes widened. Blood crept onto my cheeks. It was embarrassing that I sounded so flirtatious. I didn't attend to. The words just came out of my mouth all of sudden.

We were silence for a little while. Probably shocked over my sudden burst. I took a glanced at Edmund who stood up in front of me and he was also having that red thing on both of his cheeks. I felt relieved, not only me who was blushing but so did he.

But, I would be so embarrassed for the rest of my life here for ever saying that to Edmund. The weird thing was, why he was blushing? He froze in place just like I did. It should have been only me and he would tease me even more further. I personally thought what I said to him was a good subject to be teased even more. But he didn't tease me. Instead, he was secretly taking glances at me at the moment.

"I-I was-"

"Don't talk." Edmund cut me off and bit his lower lip. Both our cheeks reddened and we couldn't stare at each other's eyes even further.

"Ok now. You guys hungry?" Peter clapped his hands as he finished talking with my mother and Kate and threw the question at Edmund and I.

"W-what?" Edmund spoke up.

"Are you guys hungry?" Peter repeated in confusion.

"W-well-"

"What's going on with you both? You guys look so… intense." Peter said and raised his eyebrow.

"I'm so hungry! Let's go to the dining room, shall we?" Edmund broke in. I suppose, he was covering that embarrassing moment between us.

Soon enough, he ran towards the door, followed by Peter, my mother, Kate, and lastly me, who was still blushing so hard. And Peter would probably have noticed.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW. See you soon for the next chapter. I'll try to update faster :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hope you guys love this one chapter. :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

Boys Like Girls - Be Your Everything

* * *

><p><em>I'll be your shelter<em>

_I'll be your storm_

_I'll make you shiver_

_I'll keep you warm_

_Whatever weather_

_Baby I'm yours_

_Be your forever, be your fling_

_Baby I will be your everything_

_Baby I_

_Baby I will_

_Baby I will be your everything_****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9<strong>

Dinner was a deep silent for Edmund and I. We both were speechless if one of us speak up. It was like, we were shy towards each other. I was not in my comfort zone at all. Edmund and I was on a break of teasing and fighting with each other that night. We were so silent. Even Susan thought I was sick for not talking at all.

I tucked into the bed cover and just trying to sleep for a long time. So desperately wanting to sleep but I just couldn't. Just a few words came out and my mind was wandering everywhere.

When I said those words to Edmund, I didn't mean to say 'I'm happy with myself because if I'm not that big headed and arrogant, I would never meet you' like seriously, it sounded like that in my head.

If anyone would want to kill me right now, my arms were wide open. Plus point for earlier, I did _blush_. Blushing over The Just King? Surely, I knew I hate him. How come I could blush like that? And what made me even more curious was that, why did he? What I said was a good one for him to tease me even more, but he didn't. Instead, he was blushing as hard as I was. It was really confusing for me.

Peter might have known our awkwardness. Though he wasn't paying attention at the dining room, there were times where he would take glances at me and he would raise his eyebrow and mouthed 'what's going on?' I just shook my head and had my dinner.

A few hours had passed and I knew I should give up. I couldn't force myself to sleep anymore. It was useless. My mind was set only to The Just King even more. I hopped off my bed and took out a robe from the wardrobe. A fresh air should be a good treatment.

I decided to go down to the coast. I loved that place. A cave nearby scared me a little bit at night but when you see it at midday, it was beautiful.

I wore my robe properly and hugged myself. I shivered because of the cold wind. But it was paid off by the awesomeness of the scenery in front of me. The waves that were crashing against each other, splashing a bit of it's water to my face. But that was the fun of it.

I sat down on the sand and just took a deep breath. Finally, I relaxed. I didn't think of the awkwardness that happened earlier. I thought of myself and the world.

The sky was dark but the moon's light brightened up everything. The stars looked like they were dancing. Sparkling towards the moon.

"I know this sounds crazy. But if you are up there, can you give me a sign, dad?" I whispered as I looked up.

It took me for a few seconds to realize that one of the stars above shone it's light brighter. I knew I was crazy to think it was my father and he would probably was answering my previous question. But I was desperately in need to talk with him. I missed him deeply and just by looking up and saw those amazing beautiful stars calmed me down a little bit. Because I knew my father was there, somehow watching every move that I make.

I touched my father's locket (**A/N: the picture is on my profile)** that until now was placed carefully around my neck. I wore it everyday ever since it was given to me. I would take care of it with all I've got. It was the very last thing that my father's own and I would never take my eyes off it. I opened it and carefully touched the picture that was inside it. Our family picture. I was being emotional as I kept on staring at it. I felt a couple of tears escaped and I wiped it right away.

Cold penetrated inside my skin,enveloping myself with no sense of warmth was coming. The waves were crashing against each other was one of my enjoyable views that couldn't be paid by any kind.

If there was a shooting star anywhere above, I would like to make a plea. Any requests for it, as long as I could see a shooting star that would make my life feel fulfilled perfectly.

All of a sudden as I was deep in thought, I heard a sound of walking steps against the sand on the beach, was approaching towards me. I turned my head around and found none but Edmund.

"Hi." He greeted in a soft tone.

"Hi." I greeted back as I looked up to him and turned back my head to the front sight.

Edmund bit his lower lip awkwardly and sat next to me on the sand. "Beautiful sight tonight huh?" he spoke up after a while in silence.

"Yeah. Something I've been always loving about Narnia. It's beautiful sky." I replied and sighed.

Edmund shook his head and chuckled. I as the only one who was there with him turned my head to him and raised my eyebrow in confusion. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He grinned. "Why are you up this late?"

"I can't sleep. I don't know what's got into me tonight."

"Me too," he told me and smiled widely at my direction, "aren't you scared up at night alone in here?"

"Nope. It relaxes me actually. Of course it all stopped when you came." I smirked.

"Oh please. Am I that bad for you? A company shouldn't bother you that much."

I rolled my eyes and answered, "Cool, it was cold before you come and now it's hot."

"Sarcastic much?"

"Jealous much?" I sharpened my eyes at him. We both eventually laughed and it reduced body tense atmosphere among us.

I shrugged and laid myself on the sand. My eyes were staring up at the sky. Even though there was no pillow for my head to laid on, the sand itself wasn't horrible to be one for a while.

Edmund saw my movement and followed afterwards.

"You seem… different." He spoke up but his eyes were up at the sky, just like me.

"Do I?" I teased.

"Yes you do," he sighed, "you seem so deep in thought. Thinking about something which, if I ever ask what you would never give the answer."

I chuckled and Edmund followed afterwards. It was funny to think we were together and so far didn't try to rip each other's faces but instead having a better quality time to have a talk. Almost like a normal talk.

"Why do you even bother to ask? It's like you will care." I said.

"What if I do?" Edmund said seriously.

For a moment we just stared at each other's eyes. His were so deep like the ocean in front of me. I saw trust in him. Somehow that feeling just came. He looked determined to help me. I didn't know for what though. Or it was just a trap so that he could have a subject to tease me?

"W-what?" I stuttered.

Edmund burst out laughing and holding his stomach, trying to roll on the sand while he was laying on it.

Why laugh?

"Your face!" he said as he sat up.

"What's with my face? Why are you even laughing!" I followed afterwards.

"Your face is so funny!"

"Edmund!" I slapped his shoulder.

"Ouch! Watch out will you."

"I thought for a moment-"

"What? That I'm being serious? Come on. There's no seriousness in my dictionary."

"I shouldn't have listened to you." I muttered.

"Sorry to disappoint you my lady." He smirked.

"You are useless." I rolled my eyes.

I turned my head up again. Being all back serious and the star that was shining brighter than the others around it was still there. Edmund followed my gaze and landed his eyes on the star too.

"That's one quite big star there." He spoke up.

"And beautiful one." I added.

"You keep on staring up. Are you looking at that one?"

"Yes. It's shining brighter than the other stars around it. See?" I pointed my finger up.

"Right," he paused, "make a wish then."

"Make a wish?" I asked in confusion, "you should make a wish when you see a shooting star."

"What's the difference, really," he replied determined, "you make a wish, and if that one star's light flashes when you are finished, then it will do as you wish."

"You are making up a clueless and useless theory." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, don't underestimate me! It will work, trust me. I mean come on, what's the point of waiting a shooting star to come if you already see a bunch of stars placed above your head so beautifully."

"Since when you become so smart?" I smirked at him.

"Don't. Start. Ev." He seemed pissed.

I chuckled, "Alright alright. Let's make a wish." I closed my eyes and held my fists high.

I didn't know if Edmund did what I did. I didn't know if he was also wanting to make a wish, but what I knew was that as I finished making mine, when I opened my eyes, the star did what Edmund said.

It's light flashes a few times.

"Oh my God!" I yelped. "Did it hear our wishes? Did it did it?!" I said happily.

"So childish." Edmund muttered.

"Hey!" I slapped his shoulder again.

"Ok ok stop doing that! It hurts. Ouch." Edmund rubbed his shoulder.

I sighed and still smiling so widely. I was hoping that one star was my father, smiling down at me. I wish I could fly above and see what's up on the sky.

"Ev?" Edmund snapped me back from my day dreaming.

"Huh?"

"Glad to know your wish will come true." He smiled at me sincerely.

####

Edmund and I were on our way back into the castle. But along our walk, I couldn't help to think about what he said earlier. 'Glad to know your wish will come true'? What was that even mean? Did he hear what I wished to the star? It was impossible though, he couldn't listen what was inside my head nor heart.

Edmund himself was pretty quiet beside me. I wanted to break our silence but I didn't know how. All I was thinking was that his weird behaviour tonight.

"Gah, I'm _so_ hungry." He broke the silence a few moments later. "Let's find some food." He said.

He walked faster than me towards the kitchen that was finally on sight. When he was about to open the kitchen door, he turned his head to his side and found me was not there to follow. Instead, I froze a few steps back behind him, chuckling by myself at him.

"I thought you didn't follow me!" Edmund hissed.

"Now, who is the childish one?" I teased him.

"Still you." He rolled his eyes and stepped inside.

"I will not get lost in here Ed. Stop worrying about me getting lost." I teased him.

Ah, that was a perfection what I said to him.

"I swear I will not watching you anymore." Edmund said annoyed. I laughed at his statement.

I followed him inside and shook my head. His childish behavior was sometimes funny to laugh at. So immature until I couldn't stop thinking about how his siblings could deal with him _every single day._

"Why are you bringing me with you?" I asked.

"Because we are together and I don't want to leave you alone in the middle of the night. A wild wolf might have eaten you." He said as he took out two plates from a drawer and set it in front of me.

"You are the wolf." I mumbled.

"I heard that." He said as his back was facing me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "What do you want to eat?"

"I don't know," he rubbed his head in confusion, "do you want a sandwich?"

"Can you even make that thing called sandwich?" I said sarcastically.

"As long as I can remember," he paused dramatically, "YES, I CAN." He burst out.

"Slow down, I'm just playing around." I laughed.

"You will never stop annoying me Ev. Never."

"Never ever ever ever?" I grinned.

"_Ever." _

"Okay then, you are my arch enemy." I declared.

"You are ever since we met." He rolled his eyes.

We both started to make two sandwiches but Edmund's was a mess. I bet he didn't know how to make it properly. He was making a mess all over the kitchen only just to make a sandwich.

"You are not a kitchen person, are you?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Glad to know you can read minds. Now I should be scared." He replied sarcastically.

It was weird that tonight I was not that mad at Edmund. Sure, he was being annoying like usual towards me, but what happened earlier at the beach was not what I expected when I saw his figure approaching me. I thought he would piss me off again and again but that time, he was being someone I didn't know for a while.

Though he was back to being arrogant, I still could manage to chuckle over his behavior.

We were eating our sandwiches after a lot of hard work making it. I was so sure if we decided to run off and not cleaning up all of the mess we had made, everyone who steps into the kitchen the next morning will be shocked and annoyed to see the sight.

"So, your mom is here now. She is a baker right?" Edmund started a conversation.

"She is the greatest baker in the entire world."

"I know. I have tasted one of her arts. It was brilliant."

"Yeah. Mr. Tumnus told me that you bought your birthday cake at my bakery. And I had no idea about that."

"Yes!" he said happily, "I loved that cake so much. I remembered asking him to buy more and more for a week until I was so fed up with it and then stopped. What is it called. I can't remember."

"Tiramisu?" I grinned.

"Yes! How do you know?"

"Mr. Tumnus. He told me it was tiramisu. You were addicted to it." I laughed.

"I still am," he said, "oh, now I'm craving for it."

"I can make it if you want." I offered.

"You can?" he raised his eye brow, "you are a tomboy, and you can actually bake?"

"Don't underestimate me. After all, I'm a daughter of a professional baker." I smirked.

"Do you even know what tiramisu is?" he scoffed.

"A dessert made with sponge soaked in coffee and Marsala, topped with soft cheese and powdered chocolate." I said proudly. I saw Edmund shivered over the words that came out of my mouth.

I knew I grew up mostly from hunting. I knew I was not a kind of girl that loves dresses or heels or parties. I was not a girl who would spend most of my times in the kitchen. But I knew how to bake. Because I often saw my mother baking behind the kitchen. I knew a few basics. And I also knew the names of cakes that my mother served in the menu of her bakery.

"What a definition of my favorite cake." He muttered. His eyes were sparkling like a little kid's so determined to get his toys quickly, "can you make it?"

"What? Now?"

"Yes, now. I'm craving it right now." He rolled his eyes.

"What about tomorrow? It's getting late Ed. You just ate a sandwich, and now you want a full pan of tiramisu? You'll get fed up." I chuckled.

"I know," he sighed, "I'm such a little kid at times." He confessed.

"Tomorrow. Bake it together with me." I said softly.

"But remember. Whatever the condition is, I'm still your arch enemy." He said as we walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh please, I'll never forget that one main thing between us."

We both laughed and got separated to our own way to our bedrooms.

What a time with Edmund tonight. What's got into him though?

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Longer chapter, and I'm back! I think it'sthe moment you guys have been waiting for Edmund and Evelyn, so check it out. From this now on, I think the story will get better. Stay tuned :D**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10<strong>

I was wiping my biscuits crumbs off my face after breakfast. The time was eight o'clock. Which means I had been sleeping for roughly seven hours after my insomnia last night and had just enough time to do whatever I want after this.

I was looking for Kate near the back yard when suddenly I saw a sound of door being closed. There was no one in the hallway so I was a little bit scared myself. Flinging myself around I started making my way back to the direction I had come from at a quickened pace and suddenly I bumped into someone and we both fell onto the floor.

"Ouch!" I groaned.

"Evelyn?" Caspian's voice spoke up.

"C-caspian?" I stuttered.

"What are you doing here?" Caspian said as he chuckled and got up. He handed me his hand for a reach and I took it gladly as I blushed.

"N-nothing. S-sorry for bumping at you. I was not looking."

"You always are. Remember what happened at the yard a few days ago?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Yup. What an embarrassment for me." I bit my lower lip. "Where are you going?" I asked him in furrow.

"Oh. I just had my breakfast and I need to wake Peter up. He has to sign some papers due tomorrow." He waved a few of papers he had in hand and sighed.

"Ruling a country needs a lot of work, doesn't it?"

"Yes, well. You can say your life depends on it." He said and we laughed. "How was the bet with Edmund? What did he set on you?"

"Oh," I said in a boring tone, "he hasn't said anything yet. I know he won't forget but I think he is trying to find a good one to set on me." I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"Guess he wants the best for you. As always." Caspian grinned.

"Well, I could never agree more." I said sarcastically.

With an accomplished smirk I saw Edmund's figure behind Caspian walking towards us in such a hurry. I shrugged nonchalantly said, "Someone is on fire this morning." Caspian chuckled and turned around to found Edmund was trying to catch his breath.

"C-caspian!" Edmund said.

"Breathe Ed, breathe." Caspian told him.

"I can't!" Edmund groaned.

"Good then." I added. Caspian glared at me and I immediately shut my mouth up.

"What's going on Ed?" Caspian asked in worry.

"Susan-"

"What's going on with Susan?!" Caspian cut off, start panicking.

"She-she is furious!"

"What about it?" Caspian became anxious.

"I put honey all over her dresses and now she is being a monster." Edmund confessed.

Raising my eyebrows I said, "And what's that got to do with-"

"EDMUND!" Susan's voiced echoed the hallway. Her voice was frightening and her figure was approaching the three of us with a quickened pace.

"CASPIAN! RUN!" Edmund yelled and took Caspian's arm. But whatever the case, Caspian stood silent on his spot, with me watching the both of them right in front of my eyes. Edmund tried to pull Caspian's arm again but Caspian insisting to freeze on his spot and just watching Edmund with a raised eyebrow.

It was funny.

"Cooperate with me will you?" Edmund said.

"Why should I?" Caspian chuckled and continued, "Deal with Susan alone will you?"

"Ogh come on Caspian!" Edmund whimpered.

"EDMUND PEVENSIE, YOU COME BACK HERE OR I WILL KILL YOU!" Susan's voice was heard even louder again this time. Susan was coming so angrily and all I could do was curving an awkward smile on my lips.

"S-susan…" Edmund said looked terrified. Caspian just chuckled but Susan glared at him immediately and he coughed to cover up.

"What did you do to my dresses?!" Susan asked Edmund indignantly.

"I was just joking-"

"Joking?!" Susan's voice raised, "Do you know what these dresses are for?"

"I don't-"

"Don't answer!" she cut off, "these dresses worth a thousand times your life Ed!"

"Well, that was dramatic and deep." Edmund mumbled, still look terrified and tense.

"Susan, calm down." I tried to calm her down but she waved a hand to shut us up.

"Evelyn, in two days we will go down to the city and watch drama musical performances the Narnians hold every year," she explained and took a deep breath to calm herself down, "those dresses this brat ruined are for you, Kate, and your mother." Her tone changed into sadness. "I have been designing it with the tailors for two days now and this brat so confidently ruining it without even thinking!"

"I didn't know it was so important." Edmund defended himself.

"Nonetheless, I hate you right now." Susan replied.

I sighed at their fight. I didn't know what to do but the first thing I would want to do was calm Susan down, and after that probably we could find a way out about the dresses.

Susan was so nice to thought of making me, Kate, and my mom dresses for each of us. She didn't even tell me first. Probably because by the time she asks, I would refuse straight away.

The drama musical that Susan said was always held once a year by the Narnians. Not only just for fun but also showing their pride and happiness and how thankful they are towards the royal family. It's a show dedicated to them and every year in the city, on a green grassy field that was quite big, would be set up a stage with a campfire nearby for the warmth of the audience. Mostly who enjoy this show, of course, the children. They were so pleased with the musical performances that were held every year. Many involved directly in this event, especially the children. Their chants and songs that they made themselves each year was a major event of warmth.

Two years ago, I accompanied Kate to watch the event. Kate begged me so hard to allow her to participate in one of the skits titled Snow White. Luckily, she was elected to be the Snow White. She was so happy to get a lead role and when the day of the show came, everyone was stunned by her acting and her voice that was gentle and very Holy-sounding like a grain of snow that hit our cheeks.

"Let's find another ones Su. Don't be that upset, we can figure out a way." I said to her calmly.

"But those dresses-"

"I'll help you with that, I can borrow yours or I can use mine that I have back at home or if you don't want it that way, we can make new ones in a good speed." I said encouraging her.

Susan sighed and somehow she defeated. Probably she was tired of dealing with her problems of the day and she took my hand, squeezed it and told Caspian and Edmund to leave.

I took Susan to the backyard for merely looking for fresh air. If Susan was still inside, she would continue to be grumpy over her dresses which I knew I could not control if that ever happens.

"Susan, about the dress-"

"Can you sketch?"

"What?" I frowned.

"Can you sketch?" she repeated.

"I'm not good at that kind of thing. You know what I'm good at."

"But at least can you picture your dream dress?" she said helplessly.

"I-I think I can." I stuttered.

"Good. " she said. She called a dryad and asked her to get her sketch book. Funny though, I couln't sketch. I'm a hunter. I'm a shooter. And the thought of Susan asked me to sketch a dress that's on my mind or what I like looks like didn't make me feel happy. If my sketch was bad enough then my dress would be made as horrified as my sketch. I'm lucky if somehow my sketch is fine.

I was completely unprepared when Susan handed me her sketch book. The book was not that thick but it was special for all dresses sketches. She had got plenty of beautiful and luxury sketches of dresses that I couldn't think with normal sense about the price. I found another and another beautiful dress as I flipped through the pages until I found it's end. That blank page should have been my sketch of dress.

"So.." I started awkwardly.

"What kind of a dress do you want?"

I sighed, "The dress is not difficult to wear. That makes me easy to walk. But I want its length to not only reach my knees, but I want the to dress fall to my ankles. Just ordinary dress, no bright colors. Just a dress that describes myself." I described.

"You want to sketch for the details?" she teased.

"No, Susan! I'm horrible at drawing. How about, you sketch it, and then if I don't think I like it, I'll put some change into it. Hm?"

Susan then started making one. It took not long enough but the first moment the sketch looked like a dress, I started to fall for it. Susan understood when I described what kind of a dress I like. It was all written on her sketch.

"You are a hunter, hm?" Susan spoke up as her eyes laid on her sketch. Her fingers were busy intertwining with the pencil on hand. A sweat came out on her forehead.

"I think I am. I shoot animals most of the times." I said. "Why?"

"You are not very comfortable of wearing your dresses in here for most of the times right?"

"R-really, it's fine-"

"So, I hope you like this sketch." She handed me her sketch.

####

Time had passed so quickly. My dress, Kate's, and my mother's were half ready. Susan took them to take a look of the dresses while I was busy at the stall, staring at a big horse that stood in front of me. It was tied to something square and it was heavy. The horse looked in peace and was drinking from a special container for horses. They were a few of other horses in the stall, but my attention was caught by this one. Tall with dark brown skin and was all cleaned up head to toe. The owner must be took a good care of it.

There was nothing special in this horse, except it could talk. A few of the horses the royal owned could talk. It was usual for me. Looking back at the horse, it asked me about my presence here and I told it I was just wandering around when this stall caught my eyes. I had never been there before and surely taking a look at it wouldn't be that much of a problem.

The sound of footsteps against the ground gave me a step back. Edmund walked to the horse I had been admiring with a picnic bag on his hand. With a questioned look I stared up at him and he was somehow ignoring the stares I had been giving to him.

"Do you want to come?" Edmund asked me.

"Where?"

"Somewhere you'd love to see."

"Isn't it weird that you're asking me to come along with you?"

"I know, and I myself can't believe it," he rolled his eyes, "but anyways everyone is busy. Susan is still mad at me. She didn't even allow me to join the others' tea time in the leaving room!" he whined.

"Oh, so she swept you here?" I teased.

"Very funny," he said sarcastically, "I want a relax time for myself. Though, I'm alone with Philip only. I'm in a good mood now so I'm asking you. It's a different story if my mood changes."

"I think I should give it a shot." I said.

"Good. Pick a horse and let's go."

I was about to pick a horse when I realized I couldn't ride one. I had never experienced myself riding a horse. It was embarrassing to tell Edmund that. Of course he could. He was trained since he was younger and the fact he had been putting his hands into battles. Of course it would include horse riding.

"Ed?" I called his name weakly.

"Hm?"

"I don't know how to ride….. a horse." I said. Edmund burst out laughing and I was sure he swept away a tear.

"Oh really, how could I forgot!"

"Very funny." I mimicked his previous statement. "So, what do we do now?"

"You mind to walk and I'm the one riding Philip?" he teased and I smacked his shoulder. "Okay okay it's not going to happen! For Aslan's sake girl, you're too strong!"

"I could chop your head off if I had a knife." I said.

"Well, you could shoot me in the heart with your arrows." He grinned.

For a second I let myself blushing over… I don't know. It had been like this since our meeting on the beach that night. I blushed constantly at whatever Edmund said sometimes. So random. But there were still times where instead of blushing, I wanted to punch him right in the face. But this blushing thing…

It never occurred to me that I would ever blush over the Just King. Of course he had a good shape of body. His freckles face that looked very handsome. The dark brown hair that shines under the sunlight. Every girl in this country would fall for his charm.

But I won't.

I could find a better man. Edmund was not bad but in reality of course, a royal ends up with a royal and then lives happily ever after. The poor ones are left with the poor ones and die in hunger.

And besides, Edmund as a King would never thought of seeing me as a beautiful girl. Even though Kate had complimented me a lot about how beautiful I am, sometimes I thought those were lies. I never felt myself as good as Kate felt. I never thought I'm this beautiful girl that everyone wants. I know I'm not rich but my skin and hair were pretty good. But I couldn't count myself as a beautiful human being. I was not confident about my appearance.

"Is it far?" I asked.

"Not really. We are going to the woods." He said. "Climb up Ev."

"I'm riding the horse? But I can't!" I whined.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, relax will you?" he chuckled.

I obeyed what he said and climbed up onto the horse. I failed two times but the third time he helped me by pushing me up with his hands. By that time, I was blushing. But I couldn't effort to show my face to him. Lucky my hair was long enough to cover my face. Suddenly, I felt a weight behind me as someone just climbed up onto the horse. Edmund was sitting behind me now.

"What are you doing?" I asked in confusion.

"You would expect me to walk then? How cruel of you." He said teasingly.

"N-no I mean-"

"Let's go then Philip!" he yelled and the horse was walking faster towards the woods.

At first I was scared as we took off from the stall, I closed my eyes from the sudden move of the horse. But as we got into the woods, the horse was walking slower. Guess, Edmund had noticed my uncomfortable body gesture.

"What's going on Ev? Scared that you might fall off?" Edmund spoke up. I bet you the whole country that he was grinning.

"Y-you can s-say. Yeah.." I defeated.

"Don't worry, you won't. I'm right behind you." He said.

"R-really Ed?" I bought it.

"Yeah. Don't worry, you will fall off the horse soon as I'm on the back of you to make that happen." He laughed.

"Please don't Ed! Come on!" I groaned. "Where are you taking me?"

"We're almost there. It's not far. Sort of."

"If it's not far then why are you taking Philip along?"

"Because somehow, if I get lost, Philip knows the way." He blushed.

"_Ah_, you don't really know the woods well." I teased.

"I know you're good at it okay. Stop being so…"

"So what?" I grinned.

"So… frustrating to handle!" he whined and I laughed.

The journey didn't seem that long for me as I saw a waterfall ahead of me. It wasn't a big one waterfall but it was pretty. There were big rocks, and rocky cliff at each of it's side. The waterfall was surrounded by trees and flowers everywhere. It was all looked so green. The sunlight found it's way right through the pool under the waterfall, and the water looked so clear like crystal.

"What is this place?" I said in barely a whisper.

Edmund hopped off the horse. He helped me down and took out the picnic bag. I was so stunned by the view. I walked towards the pool and just bent down there. The reflection of my face that the water gave me was clear. I could see my face smiling widely. I looked around again there were butterflies flying around. A few birds perched on the branches of the trees, making noises that were peaceful instead of noisy.

"You like it?" Edmund said from far behind me as he set up the picnic set.

"You came here alone most of the times?" I asked in an unbelievable tone.

"Sort of. I don't think anyone has been here before. Susan is too lazy to get out this far, as well as Lucy. Even Caspian and Peter are pretty busy with their duty to find this place."

"How did you find it then? Aren't you just as busy as them?" I asked as I walked up to him and helping him getting out sandwiches, oranges, and a lamb stew.

"Philip knows this place actually." He grinned and took a glance at his favorite horse who was eating the fresh grass peacefully.

I chuckled, "that's why you brought him with you."

"The blame is not on me my lady." He grinned and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Well then, you're not completely a loner."

"I'm not a loner!" he defended.

"You intended to come here all alone. If I wasn't there at the stall." I rolled my eyes.

"You are the loner! You were alone in the stall too." He stuck his tongue out.

We were busy teasing, mocking, and a few times talking in a normal way about things. We laughed a lot which I was so pleased to get for the day. Edmund and I could make a good friendship together if it wasn't for him to start with the mocking routine everyday. I knew we had a chance to build a normal friendship between us. But somehow, I felt that this was right. That my relation with him like this was destined this way. We were too freak if we both are left alone and it's what's special between us.

"It's getting hot." He said and stood up. He took off his clothes and left only his trousers. I didn't know if he saw me blushing under the sunlight that directs it's light right to me, but I thought he took a glance at me for a while.

"What are you doing?" I yelled out.

I saw him walking up to the waterfall. He was at the top of the rocky cliff that wasn't that high. Next to him was the waterfall and he looked down to the pool and his eyes were determined to drown himself into it.

"If you are that brave to wander around the woods all alone by yourself then I bet you to jump off from here!" he yelled from where he stood. It was a challenge, I know. I didn't want to make myself look weak. Jumping off like that with the height was not that scary was a good challenge to accept. But I couldn't jump off and land myself in the pool with this dress, right? Susan might kill me. And taking this off was not an option either, since I didn't want to reveal anything to Edmund. It was inappropriate. So, I decided to accept the challenge and forget about Susan might kill me when we get back.

As I got beside Edmund, he spoke, "I challenge you to jump off from here. Lucky you it's a pool of water that you'll land on, not the hard ground."

"Well, it's not that hard, really Ed what an easy challenge you have offered me." I teased him.

He chuckled, "This challenge is meant for your punishment actually. When you failed to hit your target when Caspian showed up. Remember?"

"That was so long. And my punishment is this? What an easy one." I said easily.

"Don't flatter yourself kid." He rolled his eyes, "I'll show you first."

He was set. He was ready. He took a deep breath and jumped down and landed himself in the pool, making a good big splash of water around him. I laughed as I saw his action and I thought, this was the best thing I had ever gotten myself into.

A few seconds later, his head showed up. "Wohooo!" I heard him from above. "Come on Ev, show me what you got!"

He wanted it. So I'd give it to him. I was so determined. Lucky I've left my shoes at the picnic set. This left me with me and the beautiful dress. The dress itself was hung up until my knees only and I thought, this is not going to be that hard.

So I set myself and I was ready. I took a deep breath and I felt myself flung in the air as I closed my eyes, and landed in the water with a big splash.

Edmund, once again, yelled and flung his hands up in the air. His body was wet all over, even his hair was entirely wet. But then his face fell. He fell silent.

He didn't see my figure out of the water for air. He didn't see me anywhere. His face turned into horrid. He thought maybe I was drowned and I was out of breath. He thought probably I couldn't swim. It was a bad idea.

"Evelyn?" he yelled my name. "Evelyn where are you?! This is not funny at all," he blurted out, "Evelyn!"

His heart probably was pumping so fast. He was close to frustration, scared that I might as well be dead over a simple joke he made. But though, thanks to my nice nature, I decided that the joke must end. So as he still calling out for my name loudly, I showed up from the water right behind him and pulled him forward.

"Got you Ed!" I said as I laughed so hard.

"Evelyn!" he yelled, "it's not funny! I thought you were dead!"

"Aw, don't you worry about me." I teased him.

"Seriously Ev, you made my heart stopped!"

"Woah!" I took a step back, "Sorry then. It was just a joke. And you bought it." I grinned.

"Ev, God!" he was frustrated.

I took a good look at him and said, "Ed?"

"What?" his face fell. He looked sad and looked almost about to cry. Or maybe he already was crying? Though, I couldn't see his tears because his face already wet by the water.

"It was just a joke, okay?"

"You little brat." He said. I laughed and we were back to normal again. At least I thought so.

He started splashing water at me and so did I to him. We were being like that for a few minutes, trying to catch each other in the water, defending ourselves by splashing each other with water. My face turned red already but I was fine with it.

As Edmund was trying to catch me, I didn't look back. And when I did, I didn't see him there chasing behind me. "Funny Ed, you are using my trick." I said and laughed. "Ed?" no answer.

I was not trying to worry. I was not, since I knew he was probably hiding. As I wiped away the water on my face with my hand, Edmund showed up from the water behind me. "Boo!" he shocked me. I turned around and found myself laughing along with Edmund. We were both like being back to youth again.

Suddenly, he stopped laughing. And he looked at me with that intense look that soon made me stop laughing too. He got himself closer to me and my waist was soon wrapped by his arms. I didn't know what to do. It was like I was frozen. My ears seemed like it turned deaf because I couldn't hear anything. And then that moment came. He kissed me.

So passionate and slowly, yet determined to get a kiss back from me. I was in a situation where I couldn't make an effort for my brain to work. To think. But then I kissed him back, as passionate and slowly as him to me. I rested my hands on his chest, and let him get a good taste of my pink lips. My hands found the back of his hair and soon my arms were wrapped around his neck. I let him explore my mouth so freely. That passion was still there. He made me shiver and he knew. But he didn't mind as long as I still let him to kiss me. I broke off the kiss but our faces were still inches away. We were breathing slowly. But then I kissed him again, and he gladly returned it.

What it seemed like forever, we broke it off. We were breathing heavily, catching for air. He rested his forehead on mine. There was no awkwardness between us. I didn't know what to say after this. I didn't expect it to be this way. My brain started to function again. I forced it to. I tried to collect my sense again.

The Just King kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>See you soon. REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own Narnia. Just OCs. REVIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEWWW muah.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11<strong>

was our company along our walk to the castle. Awkwardness wrapped around us entirely until we couldn't utter a single word.

As soon as we broke off the kiss, I got out of the pool and left an unease impression to Edmund. I should not have done that but I was too panicked. I was kissing the ruler of my country and who am I to be delighted by it? It was fun, I had to admit. But the realization should have hit me the moment it started.

I burst into my room and found the knob of the bathroom door and just opened it. I took a long bath and drowning myself into flashes of images that happened late that afternoon. I didn't know what Edmund would feel, but obviously he didn't feel pleased nor good at my reaction after the kiss. But when we made our separate ways into the castle, I took a glance at him and our eyes met. A pang of guilt hit me as sadness was written on his face. But he shrugged it off and walked away.

I couldn't sleep that night. All I could see as I closed my eyes was his face flying around above my head. I didn't know who to blame though, since I knew I kissed him back. What was I thinking? I knew I had to get done for tomorrow preparation. Kate seemed as happy as ever to watch the event and so did I. Hopefully I could get a chance to corner Edmund somehow and have a talk to sort things out.

A glimpse of sunlight seen already from the sun that was rising in its place. I mused, sitting on top of a strong branch of an apple tree in the backyard, where not one but still a lot of apple trees like this stood almost everywhere. I picked an apple and ate it. It still felt fresh. Sweet and had no drawbacks. While I as the one who was eating it had so much drawbacks. Of course, since I'm only a human being.

My guilt towards Edmund still overhung me perfectly. I didn't sleep well last night. I'm sure I only slept for two or three hours. I spent the rest of the morning dragging my feet here and wait for the sun to come up. Constantly I thought of Edmund. There was a space where I did not want this to happen, that I would like the situation returns to normal again. If the kiss never happened, I would have to get a beautiful dream in my sleep that well last night.

"Bad dreams I suppose?" a voice snapped me out and I looked down. Caspian was resting his hand on the tree and looking up at me.

"More than that," I said with a sigh, "Where are you supposed to be going?" I teased him.

"Nowhere. Just lucky enough to spot you here," he said, "How can you manage to climb up there?"

"Don't tell me you can't climb this high." I said in disbelief.

"Well, no one's ever been up there before. so I suppose I never try to and never bother to." He said sarcastically.

"Do you want me to help you? Or sort of." My tone was not convincing.

"Nah, I'll be right here. We can talk like this, can't we?" he teased.

"Go on Caspian, go on." I said and chuckled. Eventually, I climbed down though. It was good to have a companion showed up out of my expectations. "Have you seen Edmund?" I asked as my feet on the ground again.

"I think he is still asleep," he said and smirked, "What's with the sudden question?" he nudged my arm.

"N-nothing," I stuttered, "that sleepy head is just being what he is supposed to be."

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

"I-I don't know." I lied.

"Evelyn!" Susan screamed far away from the castle and waved a hand at us, "you have to see your dress!"

"Well well, Susan is being Susan again." Caspian muttered to me. I chuckled and excused myself to walk up to Susan.

Susan took me to her bedroom and no one was there. I wonder where Kate and my mother went these past couple of days. I barely see them. "So, what do you think?" Susan said and pointed at the dress that was laid on her bed.

I had to admit, the dress was beautiful. Pink soft was the color. And somehow, Susan made it hung until knees only. But it looked better that way. **(A/N: see my profile for the picture.)**

"Susan, this is lovely!" I yelped.

"I know you'll like it." She smiled.

"How am I supposed to say thank you?" I said in such happiness.

"Owh, since you asked," Susan said and took a tray with a bowl of soup that was still hot and a hot tea on it, "take this to Edmund's will you? He is sick since last night."

"He is?" I asked in disbelief. Maybe because of swimming yesterday, I thought.

"Yeah, but he doesn't want to talk. I checked his temperature at midnight, he was getting fine though. But he was mumbling in his sleep that he was dizzy." She sighed.

"Sure, I'll check him then." I said.

I made my way to his bedroom and all I could think of was the situation we were both in. I couldn't picture about what was going to happen soon after I knock his door. Would he talk to me?

I knocked on his door a few times but there was no answer. So, I turned the knob and stepped in. What a shock, Edmund was still asleep. His face was red and his body was covered with blanket from his toe until his neck. I pitied him of course, because I was fine. As healthy as ever whereas he got sick. I put the tray on the table next to his bed and just stared at him for a moment. If only he was awake, I wanted to talk. But he was sick. I couldn't be so egoistic.

"Argh." Edmund mumbled.

"Ed?" I said as I tried to make sure he was awake. He opened his eyes slowly and found me standing next to his bed. He tried to sit up but I didn't let him to.

"What are you doing here?" Edmund said bitterly. I was a bit taken aback.

"Susan asked me to bring your breakfast here. Also, she said that you are sick. Are you alright?" I asked in concern.

"So, you see me laying in my bed. With a pale face and hot temperature. Probably my cheeks are getting red by now, then you can still manage to ask that question?" he said sarcastically.

"Hey!" I said, "I was just being nice."

"Sure." he said simply. He tried to grab the water on the table beside him but I took it, and gave it to him instead.

"Do you want to eat your breakfast too?" I asked as I helped him drinking.

"Nah. I'm fed up already."

"Eat Ed. You're sick. You need energy." I begged.

He sighed and tried to reach the soup, but I slapped his hand and took the soup on hand, "Ouch! What was that for?" he whined.

"I'm helping you here. So, shut up." I said. Edmund just rolled his eyes.

"I can eat by myself." He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded and I gave the soup to him.

I watched him eat and I couldn't hold back anymore. I wanted to ask. I wanted to sort things out. "About yesterday-" I started but he immediately cut it off.

"I'm sorry it wasn't supposed to be that way." He said. I was shocked at his sudden apology and just being silent. But then he continued, "I was pissed off when you didn't say a word and we went home with such sealed lips. I didn't know what to say."

"So did I." I muttered. We were in a long silence for a while after that.

He stared at me and bit his lower lip. "Please talk." He begged.

"I-I don't know," I started, "I'm sorry I kissed you back."

Edmund with a raised eyebrow and a confused look stared at me and asked, "Why are you apologizing?"

"W-we can't. I can't. I thought we were, you know, archenemies until yesterday. I couldn't get off the images out of my head. I have been wondering and thinking about it myself. Y-you are such a confusing person." I told him.

He sighed and straighten up, "I didn't know I have feelings for you," he declared, "well, sort of." I chuckled and he chuckled too and continued, "I know I've been so annoying towards you. I know you probably think I'm this mean and weird person that you can't stand to be with for more than five minutes," he said and I laughed. The tense between us was lifting by then, "but I just want you to know Ev. I think I like you."

I stopped laughing. I stopped blinking. I thought for a second that the world had stopped. The lives of everyone's had stopped. What a declaration he made in his bedroom to me. I was shocked. I didn't know Edmund would fall for me after what we had been through together. I thought we would never got ourselves into this kind of situation but instead, I had thought we would be like cats and dogs for the rest of our lives knowing each other.

"Edmund, we should-" Lucy burst into the room without knocking and froze in place when she saw me sitting on the edge of Edmund's bed. She snapped me back to reality.

"Oh, so now I should hang a sign 'don't disturb' on my bedroom door? How funny life can be." Edmund said sarcastically, like he just forgot that I was there, that we were having a very serious conversation.

"I'm sorry, am I disturbing something important here?" Lucy said as she grinned.

"Well, the fact that I will say yes will never change a thing." Edmund said and rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you feeling better?" Lucy asked.

"I think so. The soup is good." He said.

"Well then, I just want to check you up." Lucy said and turned around to step out of the room, "Have a nice day you both." She whispered loud enough for both of us to hear before she closes the door. I blushed so hard until Edmund had to clap his hands right in front of my face. And then we both laughed.

####

The funny thing was that as I went out of the room, Edmund didn't say a word anymore. After Lucy stepped into our conversation, I still didn't say a word either. I was too confused to react to what Edmund said. He likes me. But what about me? I didn't know my feelings to him look like. I saw him as my archenemy. A weird person that had gotten to ruin my mood every single day and now he turned into something I couldn't recognize anymore. Do I like him?

The question was still wandering in my head when late afternoon came. Everyone was ready to go down to the city for the event. I was so excited but from all of us, I could see the ones who were beyond excited were Lucy and Kate. They were at the same age and the thought they could get along together was not a burden in my head.

Two carriages had set in front of the castle. Peter, Caspian, Edmund, and Susan were in the first carriage whereas me, Kate, Lucy, and my mom were in the second one. Lucy didn't want to get separated from Kate I suppose.

Along the journey, my mind couldn't stop thinking about Edmund. Lucky though, Kate distracted me with it by talking about the event. She was so excited that I could bet she would faint sooner. I couldn't wait to see the event myself. I wondered about what would the drama be. I wanted to meet Aden if he comes. I wanted to meet everyone. I wanted to get to dance with everyone near the campfire. Just enjoying everything and pull aside Edmund from my head.

As we got there, everyone was cheering. I could see from inside the carriage that everyone was waving at us. Lucy and Kate enjoyed the view and waved at the crowd. Whereas I just stunned by what would lies ahead.

The stage was not different from the previous years. It was all still the same. The campfire, the seats for the royals, everything.

As we stepped out of the carriages, of course Lucy joined her siblings and my mother, Kate, and I blended into the crowd and tried to find a seat on the green grass in front of the stage. I was surrounded by kids. Every spot was taken by them in the front. I chuckled at the view, and kept on looking around.

"Hello, ladies and gentleman!" the host voice was heard loudly, "and of course the children. How have you all been doing?" he said. The host this year was not the old man anymore. Last year, an old faun was gladly hosting the event and he was so funny. He fell a few times on the stage as he called out for the band to get onto the stage. He did silly stuff that made the crowd cheered so loud. I kinda missed him. Though, this year's host is a human. He looked about seventeen, tall and curly dark hair **(A/N: picture on my profile)**. I couldn't see what colors his eyes had but he looked gorgeous. I had never seen him around the city before though.

The show had begun after a long long speech from him and from Peter. There were moments where I just wanted to tell him to shorten the speech and let the show begin. This year's drama was called Swan Lake. It was beautiful and the girl who played as the swan lake looked flawless. She looked about fourteen. The drama was obviously had amused the viewers as everyone was cheering and clapped their hands after it was done. Now was the time for the band to get on the stage and everyone who sat on the grass started to stand up and blend everywhere, either to dance or buy some food and snacks or just to get a drink. My mother had gone off nowhere whereas Kate had joined Lucy again and were dancing with other kids. I was too confused, so I decided to walked out of the crowd.

I went to buy a drink and when I was about to turn around, I bumped into someone and spilled my drink on his clothes. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I said in panic.

"It's okay, you didn't spill that much." He said in return. When I looked up to see his face, it was the guy who was hosting on the stage. I felt blood crept onto my cheeks immediately as I saw how gorgeous he was under the moonlight.

"But I'm still sorry though." I said in awkwardness.

"It's fine, really," he said and smiled, "perhaps you should be more careful if you want to blend into more crowded spots with a cup of drink in hand." He joked.

I chuckled and said, "Yeah, remind me when I already spill another one to someone."

"I'm Chris by the way." He took my right hand and kissed it. I blushed immediately but I hoped he didn't see it.

"I'm Evelyn. Nice to meet you Chris."

"So, you went here all by yourself or with your family?" he started a conversation.

"Oh, yes I'm with my family. But I was left alone." I rolled my eyes.

"Funny though I'm that lucky." He flirted, "Do you mind if I ask you to dance?" he handed me his hand. I nodded as I bit my lower lip and he leaded me to the crowd that were dancing happily to the fast song the band was playing.

I had to admit he was a good dancer. I was too awkward to dance and he gladly made me feel the opposite way after dancing with him for a while. He twirled me around, showed me some crazy moves, like duck moves or just jumping on the spot and he had caught a few people's eyes. Sooner we both became the center of attention and everyone was enjoying it and followed our dance which was crazy.

Soon, he led us to the campfire and everyone was tailing behind us walking and dancing around the campfire. Even the royals had joined the line.

"You know, I didn't know you have so much potential of getting everyone's attention!" I yelled to Chris who was in front of me as the crowd became so noisy.

"If you're getting tired, we can run away though." He joked. He grabbed my hand and we soon left the line of people dancing and we ran to a spot where they were spotted only a few people sitting on the grass. We sat there, catching our breaths and laughing so loud.

"Funny how we got away from _that_." Chris said, still trying to breathe more oxygen into his lungs.

"You started it, but you ran away from it." I teased him.

"Yeah, I'm used to that kind of thing. Get involved into something and solve it with running away." He said and we both laughed.

"I can't believe I met someone like you."

"Oh, is that a compliment or what?" he asked still smiling.

"You choose."

"A compliment should be," he laughed, "I guess Edmund has infected me."

Wait. What?

"Edmund? You mean, King Edmund?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes. King Edmund. Oh sorry though, I don't use formalities with him. He is my friend. I'm not bragging about the social statues he has though, don't speculate anything like that." He explained.

I have been companied by the one and only person who claimed to be Edmund's friend and somehow I thought in mind, could he get away from my life for just a little while.

"Oi Chris!" Edmund's voice was heard from distance and soon I saw him approaching towards us.

"Hey, buddy!" Chris greeted him back. Chris stood up and hugged Edmund whereas I still sat on the spot, couldn't think of any clearer reality.

"Have you met my friend? This is Evelyn." Chris introduced me. I sat up and stared at the both of them. Of course Chris hadn't known that I had been living in his best friend's house.

"Don't try to introduce us, we've known each other." Edmund said bitterly.

Such a pang in the heart.

"Thanks for hosting earlier by the way. I'm not mistaken at all by choosing you." Edmund continued.

"Hey, no problem. That's what best friends for right?" Chris replied. He turned his head on me and noticed I had been frozen like a statue ever since their conversation started. "Do you want to drink Ev?" Chris asked me.

"N-no! It's fine," I refused nicely, "beside, I don't want to spill anybody's clothes anymore." I chuckled awkwardly, "I guess I should leave now." I said but as I was about to leave, Edmund took my arm.

"Don't. Stay. We don't want you to get lost." Edmund teased.

He acted like our personal conversation never happened again. I liked him this way since I hadn't figured out how my feelings towards him. I wanted us back to the old us. I still didn't want anything to change.

"How long have you guys known each other? I think I missed something here." Chris said as he was rubbing his cheek and sharpened his look at Edmund.

Edmund started to explain everything that happened, since the first time I met him in the woods but somehow, he missed the waterfall part.

* * *

><p><strong>review review xoxo<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Fiuh. Long time no see. Helloooowww, and may the odds be in our favor this November. HAHAHA**

**Hope you guys like this one. REVIEW REVIEW.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12<strong>

I had somehow escaped from Edmund and Chris so easily. I didn't understand at all about what they were talking and I stood there in an awkward body gesture and was companied by silence. I found Mr. Tumnus, Kate, and my mother together just talking about how awesome the event was going when suddenly a hand grabbed my arm and turned me around. My body was pressed with the figure who pulled me. It was Edmund again.

"Manage to escape now then?" he smirked.

I blushed and said, "I didn't know what to say there."

"Come up with a better excuse can't you?"

"Alright my king, don't corner me," I gave up and I could feel his slow breath, "you keep on making me feel so… nervous." I whispered at him.

He knew how close we were, but he didn't pull away. Instead, he pulled me closer and I looked up at his face. His soft lips. I stared at it. I kissed those pair of lips the other day. The thought kept on haunting me.

"I'm not going to apologize then." He whispered back.

I shivered. I bit my lower lip. I didn't know what to do. But somehow, I felt like I didn't want him to let me go. What kind of a feeling is this?

He smiled and let me go, "Alright, that's it," he said and turned around.

"Where are you going?" I asked. But he didn't reply. He shrugged and just walked away. I was scared that I said something wrong to him. I didn't want to hurt him by hanging his feeling towards me around and just didn't give any clarification about mine.

I wandered around the field, pushing the crowd in front of me and found he wasn't there. Everyone I pushed looked at me in such a confused look and I couldn't explain to them why. But then I spotted him, sitting under a large tree, far away from the crowd. Alone.

I walked to him and just stared at his figure for a while. "If you're asking about whether the seat is taken or not, then it's not. You may sit." He spoke up but his eyes were not on me, but the crowd far away in front of us.

I sat next to him and for a moment just watching the crowd who were so cheerful and busy on every spot of the field. "Edmund, I'm really sorry-"

"For what?" he cut off.

I sighed, and thought once more. Is it right to say it out loud now? Even so, is that my real feelings towards him? I couldn't doubt my heart, could I?

"I like you," I started, "I just didn't know how to express it. I guess."

"Liar." He said. For a moment, he shocked me.

"Sorry?"

"You're such a good liar," he said such in a bitter tone, "you don't like me. Ever. You're saying that because I've been acting so weird around you since yesterday and you can't help it anymore."

"No. Why would you think that way?"

"Come on," he turned his face to me, "do I look like a piece of cake to you? I want honesty Ev."

"I'm giving you honesty right now Ed," I told him eagerly, "stop doubting what everyone says to you. Have a little bit of trust in everyone will you?"

He didn't say a word. He sighed, and focused his eyes at the crowd again. "I saw you with Chris earlier," he started, "I was jealous."

"So…" I said unconvincing.

He sighed, "So," he started in annoyance, "I was approaching. I want you all to myself. I know I'm that egoistic."

"No you're not." I said.

"Yes I am. Please, don't cover up the fact to make me feel good." He begged.

"Ed, look at me," I said and placed my hand at his face. And then I kissed him. As passionate as I could, feeling all the shiver throughout my body. But I had that feeling.

I was happy.

"You're not, okay." I said. He nodded and I managed to rest my head on his shoulder.

"This event is going so smoothly." I said as we watched the crowd.

"Better than the previous ones, if you want my opinion on that." Edmund said.

I chuckled, "The grass was too slippery last year. I fell on my butt more than three times in the center of the field!" I said.

Edmund laughed, "Oh really, how could I miss that one?"

"Shut up," I smacked him, "it hurt okay."

"How bad it was?" he grinned.

I scoffed, "Really, do you want to discuss that any further and embarrass me even more?"

"If you say so." Edmund joked.

"No, Ed!" I smacked him again and we both laughed.

It had been like that for such a long time that night. It was such a beautiful night. There were stars on every spot in the sky, plus the moon with it's bright light flashing down at us. It was night, yet we didn't feel concealed with darkness.

Edmund and I somehow managed to have fun. We rejoined the crowd and were being crazy by dancing like a pair of lunatics getting drunk, but everyone felt amused. They were not aloofing by seeing us in such a foolish behavior, but get glued to us even more. I loved the fact that Edmund and I had solved our problems and would just take a few notes of what would happen to us for the next days of our lives.

Everything had changed.

I hadn't figured out how to tell the others yet, about me and Edmund. It was strange, that the other day we were trying to bite each other's head off and the next day, we were glued into each others' arms.

"Isn't it strange that we are turning into something we never thought of before?" I asked.

"Nope," he replied smirking, "Nothing's impossible Ev. Bet you've never heard about love at first sight?"

"No," I said in disbelief, "Are we talking about you landed your first love on me?"

"I haven't figured it out yet." Edmund joked.

"Okay," my hands on my hips, "so who was your first love then?"

"Philip." He replied simply and I stepped on his foot so hard.

"Ouch!" Edmund groaned, "what was that for?"

"For not admitting that I _am_ your first love." I said sarcastically.

"You wish Ev, don't flatter yourself." He grinned.

I knew he was joking around by not wanting to admit a single thing about what I said, because honestly, his facial expression told otherwise.

"Honestly Ev, how come your family can manage to be around you for more than five seconds." Edmund said.

"Why is that?"

"You're torturing everyone near you. You could have led me to my death earlier." Edmund said and I smacked his shoulder.

"Hey hey you both," Caspian came over, "how is it going?"

"Oh, we both are good. Just the fact that you just came is not good." Edmund said.

"Funny how I can laugh at every single of your jokes." Caspian said and high fived Edmund.

"Well, it's not that common not to laugh at me."Edmund said.

"Because, you somehow, making yourself look like a clown?" I commented.

"No," Edmund being all defensive of himself, "Because I'm that funny to be laughed at. Not because of my face, but my jokes."

"No need to hear your jokes, we can laugh by the first time you show up." Caspian said and got himself a glare from Edmund and we laughed.

"Do I look like that much of a clown to you both?" Edmund whined.

"Not really. But you act like one." I replied.

"Come on, hug me for that one statement." Edmund said and spread his arms widely to hug me but I stepped back immediately and chuckled.

"Please, not tonight. I'm running out of oxygen myself already." I said.

"What is going on with you both?" Caspian said grinning, "getting better with the relationship?"

I blushed with Caspian's statement and Edmund spoke up, "Not like you want to know."

"Well, I want to know." Caspian said, sounded like he got suspicious about Edmund and my behavior tonight.

"What about Susan, have you danced with her tonight? You know, try to get her eyes on you-"

"Oh shut up," Caspian cut him off, "I'm looking for her already. She is out of sight from her stunning, lovable, black dress tonight! I swear I could have ruined it myself the first time I saw her get out of her bedroom earlier. What kind of a dress that is?"

"Her dress was fine." I spoke up.

"But the color isn't. Now I have to look more carefully at the crowd. Her figure is not blending with the crowd's, but the othes' shadows!" he whined and we laughed.

"What a taste for fashion." Edmund said.

As I was still laughing and tripping over on the field, Peter came up onto the stage with such a bright smile on his face. By the time, I knew he was about to announce something.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he started, "first of all, thank you so much for the lovely evening. It's such a pleasure for us, that we can have so much fun and excitement together tonight. Of course, every year this event has improved to be better and better," he said and everyone gave an applause and cheered, "second of all, I'm going to announce another big event we are holding. In a week, there will be held this amazing games for you all throughout Narnia to enjoy. There will include horse riding, sword fighting, and capability of using bows and arrows right in Cair Paravel. We are so pleased to invite you all to come, as this event is held to celebrate Aslan's arrival from his long journey!" Everyone, from all over the place whispered, cheered, and talked so happy to the others beside them about it, "we are pleased to tell you that you can sign up for your name starting tomorrow morning and start preparing for the big games! The gifts are beyond your thoughts, so get involved before you regret it!" Peter had reached his final word and took off the stage.

It was amazing to know that the big announcement was such a talk for everyone.

I repeat, everyone.

####

My eyes flutter open. A glimpse of light unconvinced me to wake up. I knew morning had came, yet my body was attached to the mattress I laid my body on. I cracked a smile as I rolled over. I saw Edmund's figure, sleeping peacefully beside me. Clothes still on with his pair of boots, and even though he was asleep, his face looked tired from the activity last night.

I remembered as we got back, I flung myself onto the bed and a few moments later, Edmund burst into the room and wished to sleep beside me. I allowed him and we got swept into the land of dreams with me around his arms. I moaned and straighten up. My stomach was growling for food because last night I didn't eat much. I was too busy having fun with the others, especially Edmund. No one knew about our relationship yet, and I was still thinking about how am I going to tell the others about it.

Then, my thoughts landed to the Games Peter announced last night. I wanted to join for the bows and arrows category. I got excited about it and I planned to sign my name for it today. I knew Kate would be the one who would get freak out about me signing up. She knew how passionate I was about my capability and talent, and I knew she would support me until I win.

Because I confidently thought I would win.

Edmund groaned in his sleep, snapping me back to reality. His eyes opened slowly and flinched when he saw me already woke up. "Have a nice sleep last night?" he asked. "Beyond nice." I smiled.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep here." He said.

"No! It was fine. I loved your presence here. I didn't have any nightmares coming."

"You get nightmares?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Not really," I hesitated for a moment, "I-I used to. Mostly about my dad but it was fine. You swept it all away in one night." I smiled.

"I'm really sorry about that Ev," he said and getting me into his arms and I put my head on his shoulder, "Better with me around then."

"As you wish my king." I grinned.

"Come on! I'm your lucky charm."

I sighed and chuckled, "I'm going to haunt you in your sleep tonight if you're being like this again, trust me."

"Wew, should I get scared?"

"Oh yes, you should my king. For the life of your people."

"Are you blackmailing me sweetheart?" he flirted.

"_Sweetheart?_" I asked in disbelief and laughed out loud, "You call me sweetheart?"

"Yes sweetheart, is there any problem you'd glad to say?"

"_No_ sweetheart, but the next time you're calling me with that again, don't ask me to take down my aim at you." I said grinning.

"Sometimes I wish you were not good at using any weapons at all." He said and rolled his eyes.

We were talking for a while on my bed and then Edmund wanted to have his breakfast. I told him to clean up first and meet up in the kitchen and we both did so.

Mrs. Beaver was already in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for everyone in the castle. Some maids helped her sorting things out, she just really looked like the head chef in the kitchen if you could see it yourself.

"Mrs. Beaver!" Edmund shocked her from behind as she put every plate that was served with two slices of bacons, scrambled eggs, sausages, and salad on each of the plates.

"Oh dear!" Mrs. Beaver startled, "You gave me afraid!"

"Don't worry Mrs. Beaver, he is still normal." I said.

"And that is should be said because?" Edmund looked at me.

"A clarification for your sanity Ed." I tapped him on the shoulder and took a seat in the kitchen. There was a square table for anyone who wants to eat in the kitchen there.

"I'm glad that we both have the same way of thinking anything and everything." Edmund said.

"No we are not. We argue a lot." I said.

"That's how you show your love for me." Edmund whispered and grinned.

I chuckled and shook my head over his humorous personality. A maid put two plates on the table and we had our breakfast with so much laugh and spoiling Mrs. Beaver's work.

"You, get out of the kitchen right now!" Mrs. Beaver groaned to Edmund who was tasting and putting anything that was near his reach into the soup Mrs. Beaver was waiting to be cooked.

"Alright alright! Geez!" Edmund said and laughed as he went out of the kitchen with me.

####

_Last night.._

_The crowds didn't bother for their noisy voices that broke through the dark. The ground seemed like it was vibrating as everyone was jumping up and down in excitement. _

_A middle-aged man, with a moustache and beard that covered most of his face stood out very carefully assembled behind a tree, blocking his figure for being seen. Swearing in the darkness of the woods, away from the crowd in front of him, he smiled mischievously. Paying attention to any rising motion of the Kings and Queens who were celebrating the happiness along with their people._

_His eyes roamed across the crowd. One by one he saw carefully. Wrinkled, narrowing his eyes ahead, and aching hands against the wood of the tree that covered his body and his shadow. Then, he spotted the girl. Long time for a search. Long time of waiting, and now she showed up from her hiding place. Pleasure coursing through his body. He would get her. Of course with a strategy that he and the others had likewise made, so they would not leave any taint of failure. He was going to catch her. If possible, kill her on the spot. He had found the child._

_The daughter of the substitute fate._

* * *

><p><em><em>**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
